


Street Cats

by Dbecrazy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Neko Eren, Top Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), neko Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dbecrazy/pseuds/Dbecrazy
Summary: Eren is a Neko who was born on the streets. He's never lived in a house with a family. His mom Carla died when he was the age of 10. After her business went bankrupt and had to live on the streets begging for money. Eren's father grisha met Carla on the street and said he loved her, but it was all a lie. Once Carla said she was pregnant with Eren, Grisha disappeared. Carla had to fend for herself and Eren. She taught Eren as much as she could and how to have a positive outlook on all things. She died from exhaustion and overworking herself. Eren met Levi another Neko at the age of 12. Levi was one year older than him 13 at the time. Levi was out in the streets after he ran away from is abusive owner who was an alcoholic. Eren and Levi grew up together on the streets and now they can't be separated. What will happen when someone takes them away from a life full of selling themselves for money?Lots of sexualsThis is an Ereri (Eren X Levi.) A boy X boy. If you don't like it don't read it.I do not own the characters they belong to Attack On Titan (shingeki no kyojin). They belong to Hajime Isayama. Credit to the artist of the cover it gave me the idea for this fic.





	1. Prologue

{Mature}

"AH!" Levi yelled as he came into my chest. I came inside of him after thrusting a few more times. I panted pulling out of Levi and laying next his panting body full of my cum. 

"That was perfect guys." The guy who was paying us to have sex on tape said to us. He handed me 5 $100 bills. I would say he's fairly stupid for offering us this much, but hey it's $500 we weren't going to pass that up. I would have sex with Levi for free though. 

"You guys are so fucking hot. I didn't want it to end." I pushed some of my sweaty hair behind my ear. "I hope I get to see you guys again soon." With that he walked away. Finally I checked to see if the money was real which it was sometimes we get fake money which is difficult. I looked down to see Levi trying to stay awake. 

"You can go to sleep I'll handle everything else." I told him. He almost instantly closed his eyes finding his way into a deep slumber. 

"This is enough money for us to the stay the night." Currently Levi and I are in a motel room. 

It's the place we usually come to when we have a 'job.' We don't trust going to one of the guys who purchases us's house. We usually don't stay more than one night at a time though. We don't get that much money just enough to keep us clothed and decently fed. The rest is paying for the motel. We do have a secret small stash of cash but that's for emergencies like if one of us gets majorly sick.

Since Levi is sleeping I have nothing to do for the next hour or two before sleeping. After thinking on it I decided to bathe. I picked Levi up deciding he would want to bathe too. He momentarily opened his eyes to see it was just me. He closed them back completely trusting whatever I'm doing. I turned on the bath water and waiting until it was filled. 

After it was filled I sat in the bath pulling Levi in with me. Since we were already naked we just hoped in. He leaned back into my chest eyes still closed. I know not whether he did that in his sleep or if he's kind of awake right now. 

"Are you awake?" I whispered closely in his ear. I wrapped my arms around his torso then lightly kissed his neck where marks were starting to bruise. 

"Somewhat." He mumbled under his breath. I started to clean him up as well as myself. 

"I love you." I said to him as we were lounging around in the warm water we usually aren't familiar with. It was soothing. 

"I love you too." He glanced back at me with those piercing silver eyes. 

When we were done bathing we didn't even bother changing. I did wash our clothes in the shower making sure to get out all of the outside grime and dirt stuck in it. I changed the sheets and we both laid in there naked. We were used to being around each other and seeing each other naked since having sex was a weekly if not daily task for both of us. We have sex with each other very frequently there is no time for awkwardness. 

I wrapped my tail around Levi waist as we were facing each other. I had my arms wrapped around him as well. Levi had his head buried into the crook of my neck, his light breaths tickling me every once in a while. Eventually it soothed me to sleep. 

"Eren wake up." I heard faintly my eyes started to flutter open. I saw Levi's bored face staring at me not even an inch away. "I can't get up." 

"Was I too rough last night." I smirked. He nodded softly. "I'm sorry." 

"No I like it. Just not being able to get up and walk is a pain the ass. Pun intended." He stated with a straight face. 

"Of course Levi." I chuckled lowly. I kissed his cheek. "I'll be back don't worry." I went to get our now dried clothes. I put mine on and put the $500 in my pocket. I went over to Levi to put the clothes on him. When I was done I picked him up. He wrapped legs around my waist and arms around my neck. 

I carried him down the stairs to the lobby. I paid the lady at the desk. She didn't ask any questions she knows what we do she constantly gets paid by and sees us. I carried him out of the motel and walked the entire way back to our 'home.' It wasn't really far. 

We have a huge box with a metal 'roof' the rest being cardboard I believe. It wasn't a big space yet it was enough for the two of us. It was far enough from where people walk but close enough for people to come offering us money for our bodies. 

Even though we've been sitting here for 4 days since our last costumer it's been really slow. Not that I hate just lounging around like this with Levi all day. We do need money so we can buy food and other necessities for ourselves. All of a sudden some blonde ran near our home. Levi immediately started to tense ready to pounce on the person who was there. I was fairly confused why he was doing so until I caught a whiff of his scent. 

Another Neko. 

The blonde Neko with a bowl cut hair style walked closed to us with a short stride. Levi lowly started to growl I had to pet his ears to calm him down in the slightest. The blonde finally turned to see us in our box. He started to slowly walk towards us getting down on all fours looking at us in curiosity. 

"Hello there." He said in a purely sweet innocent voice. "I'm Armin." I stared at him for a second seeing if I should talk to him or not. 

"Hi Armin." I stated. 

"I haven't seen stray Neko's before. You guys look way more healthier than I'd imagine you would be." He said to both of us. Levi soon calmed seeing as this Armin guy isn't a threat.

"Well I guess we are careful spending the money that we acquire." I relaxed in my spot next to Levi. 

"How do you acquire money exactly living with these conditions." I smirked at Armin. 

"I'd be happy to show if you have enough money but, I'm amusing you don't since your a pet." He looked somewhat shocked. 

"H-how did you?" I pointed to my neck making him feel his neck to find a collar. "Oh yeah this. I forgot I was wearing this." 

"So Armin, if you are a pet why aren't you at home right now?" I asked 

"Well my owner Jean was having an argument with his now Ex- I hope girlfriend Mikasa. He was kind of found kissing this angel who is our neighbor named Marco. Since Jean is Bisexual I'm not surprised that he kissed a guy and Mikasa is horrible I don't blame him for kissing him instead of her. I didn't like all the noise they were making and since they weren't paying attention to me I left. They will find me sooner or later though then I'll be out of your hands." Armin explained. 

"I couldn't care less if you stayed here or not as long. As you didn't mess with him  I'm fine." I referred to Levi who was laying himself in my lap and nuzzling  into my stomach. 

"You guys are an adorable couple." He giggled. 

"Well tha-" I was cut off by a scream. 

"ARMIN! ARMIN BLOND COCONUT ARE YOU HERE?" I guess that's Jean. He sounds like a girl. 

"That's Hanji my/Jean's other neighbor." Armin said seeing the look of confusion on my face. I felt Levi sink farther into me.

Soon a woman about 29 ran up to us and tackled Armin. I was worried at first but then saw Armin was laughing. The girl had messy brown hair part of it in a ponytail and the rest being wild and crazy. Kind of like her personality as far as I can tell. She laughed maniacally and hugged Armin tightly. 

"We missed you so much Armin! Please never run away like that ever again! We were so worried!" Armin giggled. 

"Don't worry so much I had these two keep me company." He gestured towards Levi and I. I gently smiled a bit at Hanji trying to be polite. 

"Awe you two are just too adorable." She started approaching us. She stopped when Levi started hissing at her getting ready to pounce on her. She started to back away and Levi calmed down a little only faintly growling. 

"I wouldn't get too close to him if I were you." I suggested. 

"Oh I'm sorry. I'll just try to keep my distance. Armin your coming with me, I'm going to call jean and tell him I found you. You two," She pointed towards us. " I don't want you guys to live on the streets so I'm taking you in. No buts, or why's. I can't imagine what you go through on a day to day basis and I don't want you guys to struggle out here. So come on." 

Levi and I were hesitant. I glanced down at Levi and he lightly nodded after a minute of thinking. I took that as a yes we should go and picked Levi up. He wrapped his legs around my waist and arms around my neck, laying his head on my shoulder. He can't really walk right now due to the activities of last night. 

We followed Armin and Hanji to her car. There were no questions about either of us living on the streets. They respected our privacy and we appreciate that. Hanji drove us to her house and she gave Levi and I new clothes to wear and a room to sleep in. 

"Levi you can sleep in this room and, Eren in this one." Levi slowly grabbed me by the waist squeezing me tightly. 

"Hanji if you don't mind we're going to sleep in the same room." She laughed. 

"Oh no worries Hun. Why would I mind. You and your boyfriend would want to sleep in the same room how could I be so stupid." She facepalmed. "Well you guys do whatever I don't fucking care. It's almost 9 so you guys might want to shower into your new clothes then come eat dinner. After that you can sleep or whatever." Hanji explained to us then headed to the kitchen.

This will be...interesting. 


	2. Chapter 2

Eren

I carry Levi into the bedroom we will be sharing. The room is pretty big and nice I'm guessing Hanji is rich, or at least comes from a rich family. I wonder if she's married. Dismissing the subject I noticed the bathroom within the bedroom. Carrying Levi into the also large bathroom I set him on the counter. Starting the shower I turned to Levi with a fixed expression on his face. 

"Do you think this one will last?" Levi's deep voice questioned. 

"I don't think Hanji is like the other one's Levi." I responded. There have been people who have tried to take us in before but they ended up taking advantage of us. Whether they tried to abuse us mentally or physically, or trying to use us for our bodies. 

Levi eventually stopped trusting humans with all he's been through and only speaks and stays close to me. If someone approaches him now it triggers an episode and I can only stop it. I still have marks from when he would try to claw, scratch, and, or bite me. 

"Yeah I can tell she's a weird one. If anything happens I will not hesitate to hurt anyone if they lay their hands on you." I chuckled at him. 

"Always so serious Levi." I approached him giving a quick kiss. "But as I would for you Levi, as I would for you." I rubbed my face against his like a cat would. Levi kissed my cheek in return. Then we ended up getting to involved with kissing each other. With me being in between Levi's legs. 

"We should stop now we're filthy." He said. 

"That's not what you were saying last night. Last I recalled you were like 'Eren! D-don't stop! Go faster! Yeah like th- OH'" Levi playfully glared at me. 

"You know what I mean we should shower." He lightly hit my shoulder. 

"Okay okay." I giggled at him. I stripped us both down and we stepped into the shower. We began washing one another. 

"How does your ass feel?" I said rubbing his hips with soap and water. 

"It feels better from this morning." He looked up at me with his piercing grey eyes that I love oh so much. "I love you." 

"I love you more." I replied. Levi wrapped his arms around me with his head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around him in return.

"I love you most." He responded soon after, 

"You know that's a damn lie Levi." He lifted his head. 

"Oh is it?" He raised an eyebrow. 

"Yes in fact it is." I said with a giant grin on my face. 

"We love each other equally, which is the most two people can love one another. Is that good enough?" He asked me. 

"Of course my love." I lay a wet kiss from the water coming down from the shower on Levi's forehead. 

We finished cleaning each other off. After we dried ourselves we went to put on our new clothes. 

Levi was in a plain white shirt nothing fancy, with fuzzy pants which are so fucking soft I could sleep in them forever. I'd rather take them off of him though first. 

I on the other hand am wearing a dark blue V-neck shirt with pj shorts which showed off my ass. I didn't notice until I saw Levi staring at it. I then felt a hand pinch my ass causing me to Yelp. 

"God fucking damn it Levi!" I looked back to see him with a straight face. 

"What'd I do?" Oh you fucker. 

"Y-you..." He raised an eyebrow, while I glared at him. 

"I what?" He replied grabbed my ass this timed. 

"Stop that." I blushed deeply. My angry façade being broken down quickly 

"Stop what?" He left butterfly kisses on my neck. I refrained from letting out a moan but a soft noise came from my mouth. 

"We should probably go see how Hanji is doing." I tried to avoid this awkward situation. It was rare that Levi would top me. I'm not exactly used to it. 

"Last I recall she said we could do whatever the fuck we want." God damn it. He continued, sliding his hand up my shirt, playing with my nipple. He had me pushed against a wall with his crotch on my ass. My stomach facing the wall. My hands were pressed flat against the wall. 

"Mmhm Levi." I moaned softly. 

"BOYS~ DINNERS READY!" I heard Hanji yell from downstairs thank the lord. As much as I love Levi and don't mind being topped by him. I wouldn't want to have sex the first night we're staying at someone else's house. 

Levi let go of me waiting for me recollect myself. Once I wasn't feeling like I was on fire I walked downstairs with Levi falling in step close behind me.

"Heya guys." Hanji turned towards us with two plates of food. She set them on the bar with two forks in front of us. She made us pasta. "Chow down." She smiled. 

"Is it safe? This isn't toxic is it?" I started. "Are you that one friend who tries to cook and the food looks amazing but in reality it taste like someone dipped a dead pigeon  and sweaty gym socks in prune juice?" I finished my question. By the time I ended Hanji was bursting out in laughter. 

"No my dear I am a head chef of my own fancy schmancy restaurant/bakery. I also run a family business that's very successful if you were wondering how I could afford such a place." She gestured to her colossal house. "So you can trust the food. I wouldn't ever dare of drugging such an adorable couple if you were worried about that either. 

I ended up sniffing the pasta for anything out of the ordinary. It wouldn't be my first time being around someone who wanted to drug me, so I would know what smells out of the ordinary, I came to the conclusion of trusting the pasta and took a bite. Levi who was silent this whole time trusting my decision started to eat with me. 

Hanji started to eat some herself smiling after the first bite. 

"This is honestly the best pasta I've ever made. I've really outdone myself." I chuckled. 

"I really like it. It does taste amazing Hanji." I complimented her. "Could you tell us more about yourself? We would kind of want to know who we are staying with in return I'll tell you about myself." I suggested with a smile. 

"Of course I understand." She said with a bright smile. "My name is Hanji Zöe. I was born into a rich family. My parents were busy all the time so I was basically raised by my grandmother. I got amazing grades in school getting a 4.1 GPA for my straight A's and extra credit in science. I've always been fond of science but cooking was where my interests really were." She continued. 

"At the age of 19 my parents were in a car crash and left all of their things to me. This beautiful house, the family business, our beach house, and all of their money. I'm really grateful for it. I could retire now but I don't really want to. I like earning stuff for myself y'know." I nodded my head agreeing. 

"At the age of 21 I got married to my husband and we adopted two children due to my infertility. My two kids are living on their own now. I did kind of adopt them late thought. My oldest was 17 when I adopted him the younger 15. This was all 10 years ago though. My son doesn't visit much since he lives far. My daughter does though you'll see her a lot. My husband is on a business trip so he won't be back for a month or two. I usually work only on weekdays so you'll be here alone from 6:30am-10pm. I may be an oddball but that's just how I grew up. That's all you pretty much need to know about me." Hanji finished telling us her life story. 

"Thank you Hanji you didn't need to go into that much detail." I smiled at her. 

"No it's fine gumdrop. I'm really good with my life and am in a great place at the moment." She got up and grabbed our plates which were now empty. "Do you want more?" She asked. 

"Oh no thank you." I looked over to Levi silently asking him and he just nodded no. 

"Okay so now for my story not that there's much." I started. "I was born on the streets. My mom used to be very successful but her business was robbed of its money and she lost everything. She had to live on the streets and get jobs that didn't last long and got little pay. She would not eat for days. Saying money just to live a normal life again. One day she met my father. She would talk with him anytime she could and they fell in love. My dad would take care of my mom and took her in for an amount of time. After their relationship hit a certain point she told him she was pregnant with me. After that day my mom never saw him again. She was on the streets and pregnant with me. When I was born I was underweight and sick. She would do anything to help me. She poured everything she could into me, all of her effort she taught me everything I know for she was very intelligent. She made me see the bright side in everything. I would help her whenever I could with the biggest smile on my face." I smiled at the memories and a single tear ran down my face.

"She was my bright light out there. Until she worked herself to death. I was all alone when I was just at the age of 10. I had to fend for myself and fight off the people who just wanted to use me. I had to use my young age to my advantage to make others pity me to get the things I needed. Eventually I met Levi. When I was 12. He was a year older than me and he didn't really trust me at first. But over the time we had been together we've grown more and more close. We fell in love with each other." I looked over at Levi and kissed his cheek, him closing his eye on the side that I kissed him on. 

"We did have to sell ourselves for money though these past 10 years just to get by. I didn't mind it though since I mainly didn't let anyone touch my Levi. Sometimes people would offer to help and keep us safe but it wasn't the case. That's why Levi doesn't really like anyone besides me around him. He only talks to me and communicates to me. We trust each other full heartedly and if I'm not with him he gets angsty. So if I'm not with Levi for some reason I would keep my distant if I were you. Things could get a bit ugly. Anyways I would do anything for him and am glad he's safe with someone who will keep him safe besides me. So I don't have to worry about him all the time." I kissed Levi's head and hugged him. Hanji gave us a sweet smile. 

"You two have had got it rough. I hope you guys will do better. I will try my absolute hardest to make your lives from now on the most amazing I can." 

"You don't have to Hanj-" she cut me off. 

"Yes I do. And if it's buying you sex toys to diddly doo. Then buying you sex toys to diddly doo I will." Hanji said very passionately. 

Oh lord. What did I get Levi and myself into? 

~  
I didn't put this in the prologue but originally I'm from wattpad and I have a hell of a lot of stories to post.


	3. Chapter 3

Levi's POV

Eren and I made our way back to our new room that Hanji gave to us after Eren and Hanji had their conversation. I basically jumped into the amazingly comfy bed Eren soon following after. I'm honestly exhausted from all the social interaction even though I didn't say anything. Just being around Human's after everything that happened to me just did a lot to my mind. 

I wrapped my arms gently around my best friend who is also my lover and gave him a small squeeze. Him returning my actions right back to me. I pecked him softly on the forehead and then retreated into his neck. 

"I like her." I heard him say softly. My eyes started to droop. 

"I do too love, I do too." My eyes closed, and sleep enveloped me. 

I woke up hours later and looked at the time. It seems to be 11:42am. So it's almost noon. I haven't slept this long in a while. I soon started to panic when I noticed a certain brunette not with me. I quickly sat up looking around and saw a small note on the bedside drawer.

Dear Levi, 

You shouldn't worry at all I'm just downstairs trying to help Hanji cook. When you've finally woken up come down or you can stay up there. Whatever fits you best my Levi. I love you and Good morning. 

                                             - From Eren. 

I set the note back on the drawer and started to get out of the bed. I slowly made my way down the stairs and when I started to make my way to the kitchen I heard footsteps behind me. Slightly startling me I stopped briefly trying to calm myself. 

"Heya Levi. Are you okay? Did I startle you? I'm sorry. I went out back to get a tomato from my garden to go with the salad. Eren's in the Kitchen if you're worried. Sorry again Hun." She walked past me but kept some distance respecting my space bubble. I like her, she respects mah bubble. 

After about a minute or two once I was calmed, and was walking to the kitchen again. I turned around the corner in the living room to see a bubbly Eren laughing with a hysterical Hanji. 

"Yeah Mikasa is a colossal bïtch she would get mad if Jean even thought of looking at someone else. Girl, boy, animated character, or even a family member. This one time she tried to fight some random Cotten candy selling lady from a festival and the lady dodged her last second and Mikasa fell in a fountain. She was beyond pissed and they both got banned from the festival." Eren burst into laughter to the point where tears were nearly falling from his eyes. 

"Mikasa is priceless. Even though I've never met Jean I'm glad that they broke up and that he found someone better. Marco was it?" He asked as I got closer to him. He wasn't facing me but Hanji was too busy with her conversation with Eren to notice me. 

"Yeah he's a saint. The best person that I've ever met we call him freckled Jesus." Once Hanji finished that sentence my arms found their way around Eren's waist. He looked behind him to see me and smiled a cheeky grin. 

"Good morning Levi." I looked into his eyes and I gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

"We're making salad for later. Breakfast was just finished, we were waiting for you to wake up. Since Eren claimed you'd wake up soon." Hanji smiled at me. 

"Guess I was right." He turned around facing me. "I know my little Lee Lee like the back on my hand." I flicked his forehead. 

"Ow Levi." Eren pouted. I kissed Eren's pout then sat down at the dining room table. 

"You guys are adorable." Hanji laughed as she tossed the salad. "I finished the salad let's eat!" She exclaimed and joined Eren and me at the table. We all ate I in silence while Eren and Hanji were in a conversation about Armin. The blonde neko who found us in our alley. I kind of want to thank him for running away, or else Eren and I might have been forced into selling ourselves again. 

I could never get a job for the reason that I don't talk to anyone besides Eren. No one would want to hire Eren because he's an uneducated Neko who lives on the streets. Even if he did get hired if I was left alone for too long and someone crossed paths with me something bad would most definitely happen. 

I would probably snap and hurt someone or worse kill them. If I killed someone Eren and I would definitely be done for. Neko's in jail are just prime real estate for other inmates. I would probably even be killed if someone deemed me as a ravenous neko. Maybe even taken away from Eren. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Anyways I'm glad Armin crossed paths with us, so I know Eren and I are safe.

I finished eating, licking my lips afterwards.

"Hey can I ask a personal question?" Hanji asked for the both of us. 

"Sure what is it?" Eren smiled at her and I just nodded. 

"What would you guys do on the streets aside from you know?" She asked wearily. 

"Oh that's it lets see. We would go buy food for ourselves since we were decently priced we would have money for decent food. I would sing to Levi the songs my mom sang to me. We would sometimes make love to each other. Other times we would go walking if we were both up to it. Only on days that there were not a lot of people for Levi's sake. I would love to see people on the street dancing or dance battles in general. I always thought it looked fun. This one time I heard these two girls playing a song they called it kpop." He looked Hanji in the eyes smiling at the good memories. 

"Oooh I love kpop. What song? Do you know?" She gasped and smiled excitedly. She propped her head on her hands. 

"The girls said it was called bad by infinite I believe. They said they loved the dance and since then I've been intrigued to see it." Eren glanced at me smiling. 

"Oooh~ that dance is amazing. I should show you on the tv that dance. We can have a dance marathon. I have the day off today and tomorrow so we can watch dances by artists to their songs today maybe some mmd's and tomorrow dance tv shows. Like Amercia's best dance crew what do you say?" She talked quickly and excitedly. Eren smiled at her.

"Okay let's do that. It seems fun doesn't it Levi?" I looked up at Eren and kissed his right cheek. We have this kind of communicating system for yes or no questions when others are around. I kiss his right cheek for yes, left for no, and forehead for maybe. I could just nod but where's the fun in that?

"Okay I'll put on Chrome Cast for now so let's binge." Hanji put on bad by infinite the dance practice and Eren and I were instantly intrigued. 

"Wow this is amazing!" Eren exclaimed. 

"Do you know how to dance Eren?" Hanji asked looking questionably at Eren. 

"Well I've never tried." Eren smiled at her. 

"Does Levi?" She looked at me. I kissed Eren's forehead looking him seductively in the eyes making sure Hanji doesn't see. 

"He said maybe." Hanji squealed. 

"Well how about we find out?" Hanji laughed and restarted the video. 

Well shit.


	4. Chapter 4

Levi's POV 

"Levi you're not doing it right." Eren looked at me sympathetically. I tried to do the damn dance but what the fuck is this? This shitty ass fucking fuck. 

There's too much moving and things to remember I can't. I'm physically exhausted. I crouched over the couch panting. I grabbed a bottle of water and took a long gulp. 

"The only thing he can get are the body rolls and hip movements. Basically anything provocative." Hanji walked over and sighed before she gasped. "I get it this isn't your type of dance style. More of Eren's dance style since he's acing it. You just need something a little more. Fan pleasing if you understand what I'm saying." 

Oh I fucking understand alright. It does make sense though I've been doing things provocatively for a majority of my life. That would be my strong suit and I'm really flexible you could ask Eren. That doesn't help me figure out what I could dance to though. 

"Levi don't look so bummed. You can find your dance style just if you try. I'll even try with you." Okay fuck you. Just because your a natural good dancer. I nodded anyways and Hanii started searching on YouTube for an appropriate song. 

(Favorite Record by FOB just played and Its legit perfect timing)

"Okay so Levi how about this." She played a video and I was stunned that she thought I could do that. "So about this." I gulped nervously as Eren came up behind me.

"I'll dance with you nothing to be afraid of." Oh I'm not afraid. I just don't want to break my hip from being too sassy. 

"Okay I'll play it then." Hanji happily turn the video back on and I began to dance. It was a video called I'd Love To Tell You. (There's MMD's of Levi dancing to it) 

 

Somehow naturally I could do every move. Eren on the other hand bombed everything. From square one he was uncoordinated he was a good person about it though. When he ended up on the floor he began laughing. 

"That didn't go well now did it? Well for me at least Levi you did great and, I got an amazing view from down here." I glared playfully at him lightly kicked him on the floor. 

"Levi you did awesomely. I would never be able to dance that well." She complimented me. 

That's basically how the entire day went. By the end of the day both Eren and I were exhausted. Not exhausted enough for having a makeout session before going to bed. I may or may not have made Eren give me a blowjob too but that's not the point. 

The week went by really well. Hanji was really accepting and kind to us. She gave us the space and privacy we needed and helped us out when she could. I really appreciate having her around. She makes me want to trust humans again. I'm still kind of skeptical but she's turning my opinion around. 

During that week Eren decided he wanted to get tutored. He wants an actual education and to go to a dancing academy. Just so he could do actual performances for people like the ones he would see when he was younger with his mom. I on the other hand stay home all day reading and exercising. I don't want to be unfit. 

Usually he gets home before Hanji and is only gone for about two hours. He is always here more than Hanji but, that doesn't mean she's never here. I just spend a lot of time by myself or with Eren. I can't say I hate being alone it just gives me anxiety if I hear a noise. Especially abrupt loud noises. One time Eren got home and I was huddled in a corner crying. It was only because I heard a loud sound similar to glass shattering and it triggered something. 

"Stop!" I yelled as the glass bottle shattered on my back. 

"You worthless fucking mistake!" I was thrown to the ground by the blonde man which cause the glass to sink into my back. It hurt like a son of a bitch. Along with the alcohol left of the glass. 

"If I'm a fucking worthless mistake then why do you keep here? Just to be your punching bag. You're pathetic." I retaliated earning me a kick straight in the stomach. 

"Fucking bitch." The man grimaced. 

"I'm a neko not a inu. Also I'm male I don't think you noticed." I smirked with a small drip of blood on the edge of my mouth, somehow in a joking mood today. That all changed when he gripped onto my hair and brought it towards his face. 

"Oh I don't know about that but I'll sure have to take a look." His mouth reeked of alcohol and he unzipped my pants. 

He didn't end up doing anything he passed out before he could. Which I'm very thankful for. It did scare the fuck out of me though. I lost my virginity to Eren and I haven't regretted it which is good. When he came home that night and I was a sobbing mess he comforted me. That is someone I'd rather lose my virginity too then that fucking asshole who ruined my life. 

Anyways I was in the living room reading the hunger games. Apparently it was a must read by Hanji when I heard someone walk into the front door. I assumed it was Eren since he gets home around this time but was wrong when I turned to see another face at the door. 

"Hanji are you here?" The person walked in. It sounded familiar but I couldn't place a face or name. 

I started to get anxiety when I realized it was a male human. I don't really have any good memories with those. My memory started to get foggy and clouded with bad thoughts. My heartbeat quickened as I dropped the book causing the male to turn towards me. I let out a low growl as if telling him not to approach me but apparently he didn't get the memo. My growls got louder every step he took. 

"Jean I don't think you should do that." A blonde neko ran into the house out of breathe. Why doesn't he look familiar who is he? Where am I? Why is he there? 

"Why? He looks like something is wrong." I'm scared. I'm scared of you. Get away from me. Just leave me alone. He just got closer I let out one final growl and got in pouncing position. You can't hurt me. My retractable claws came out of my fingers and I launched at him.


	5. Chapter 5

Eren's POV

I finished up a dance routine barely breaking a sweat while everyone else was sweaty and panting. It reminds me of a certain raven haired neko. Anygays it was getting close to 2 o'clock so the instructor told us we were done for the day. Sighing, I grabbed all of my things heading out of the door. 

"Bye Lisa see you tomorrow!" I exclaimed with a smile on my face towards the instructor. 

"Bye Eren have a good day, see you tomorrow!" She replied chuckling to herself. 

I walked out of the room and down the stairs quickly making my way home. I couldn't wait to see Levi and tell him what we've done today. He liked hearing about what I'd did and more so if I showed him. Levi really cares about me even if it doesn't seem like it with how much he doesn't talk to others. He's really sensitive and that's what I love about him. 

I walked down the sidewalk not realizing how quickly I got back to the huge home. Arriving I noticed something different. There's three scents in the house not just one. Seeing as they seem mingled together I can guess that the two others are really close to Levi which isn't good at all. Dropping my bag of things and sprinting into the house I saw Levi about to pounce on the next door neighbor. Jean I believe. 

Thinking fast I hopped in front of Jean when I felt 10 long scratch marks reach my back. My teeth clenched together intaking a sharp breath. 

"God fucking damn it." I muttered. "Levi." I said softly ignoring the pain. "I'm here to help." He scratched deeper not believing me. " Calm down its just me, Eren." I rubbed my face against his lovingly. "I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner." 

Levi slowly looking into my eyes, his eyes widening slightly. His claws went back to normal and slowly left my back. He held onto me tightly minding the wounds on my back. Whimpering he buried his face into my chest as an apology. 

"It's okay Levi I love you. Everything's fine." I took his face in mine and kissed him softly. "Go to our room for a second I'll meet you there okay." I smiled at the worried and slightly ashamed grey eyed neko. Nodding he made his way to the room. 

"Jean what the hell!" I turned around quickly yelling at the dumbass horse. 

"The fuck did I do?!" 

"You fucking provoked my fucking boyfriend! I know Levi and I know he would do something to tell you to back the fuck off! You obviously don't know that growling means to get the hell away from me! Dumbass!" I yelled back at him. 

"I mean Eren does have a point Jean." Armin butted in. 

"It's not the fuck did I do it's what the fuck you didn't do!" I was really angry that this happened yet again. The 3rd time in few months. I still have scars from last time someone over stepped their fucking boundaries. 

"I just wanted to help him he seemed scared!" Jean defensively said. 

"Of course Levi was scared. He was scared of you. Just leave him alone I need to make sure he's okay." I growled walking to our room where Levi was waiting patiently. 

"Jean I told you to leave Levi alone he's not good with other people besides Eren." Armin hit him on the back of the head. 

"Ow." I heard him mutter. 

"You deserve it." Armin said huffing. 

"Levi are you okay?" I walked in to see the neko with a sad look on his face and his ears down. 

"I should be asking you that. I did scratch you really deep I'm sorry this happened again." He whispered with his head down. I sighed and took off my partially bloody and ripped shirt. 

"It's okay Levi it's not your fault." I walk over to him embracing him tightly. 

"I was just scared." He shook at little. "I've never had good memories with humans let alone male humans. I've only ever had good memories with you. So you're the only one I trust." I kissed him softly on his cheek. 

"Let's take a shower okay?" I whispered in his ear. Nodding he sat up with his hand in mine. 

I winced a little stepping into the warm water after stripping down. Levi got in after me hugging my waist loosely. We clean ourselves completely until, I felt his hand run up my side and towards the top of my chest. While he was looking at my eyes hungrily his wet hot tongue ran over my chest to my nipple. 

"What are you doing Levi?" I asked holding onto his hips. 

"Making you feel better." Levi answered. 

"You don't have to go as far as doing something like that Levi. Don't think you have to please me sexually to make up for a injury that's not even your fault." I lifted his head up by his chin delicately. 

"But it is my fault." He pouted up looking into my eyes.

"No it's not don't think that. It's Jean's fault for provoking you. If he just stepped off everyone would turn out fine. You don't owe me anything and you never will. Nothing you could do would ever make me feel upset with you. Not now not ever." Kissing the pout off his lips I showered him with kisses. 

"E-Eren stop it t-tickles." Levi giggled as I kissed every inch of his neck and face before finally landing on his lips. By then he was smiling brightly with his arms wrapped tightly around my neck. 

"I love you." The smile on his face never faltered. 

"I love you too." I chuckled before picking up the clean neko and drying him and myself. We both put on boxers but, I refused to put him back on the ground. 

"Eren put me down." Levi whined. 

"No let me love you." My face was buried in the crook of his neck. 

"Eren." He said more seriously. I ignored him and laid us both onto the bed. I was on top of him cuddling into his chest. 

"Just stay here with me for a while please?" I muttered. 

"Of course, Eren." He kissed the top of my head and laid his back on the pillows. His arms and legs were wrapped around me and we were enveloped into each other's warmth. 

After about half an hour of laying there with the love of my life I heard a small adorable snore. Oh I guess he's asleep. I should leave him here to rest. Thinking that my feet found their way to the white carpeted floor. I also put on sweatpants before leaving the room.

"Are you guys seriously still here?" My good mood started to diminish upon seeing the horse looking fellow. 

"Well we came here looking for Hanji. She told us to come over today she wanted to properly introduce you guys." He responded and I scoffed. 

"Well she can introduce you to my ass because we've already started on terrible terms." My face contorted in a negative way. 

"You won't even care for getting to know us." Jean sounded shocked. 

"I don't care for getting to know you. Armin's fine 'sup Armin." 

"Aye Eren." Armin smiled brightly. 

"Oh I see there's a thing happening here." Jean pointed accusingly. 

"Ew gross no I'm practically married." I responded cringing slightly. 

"I agree with Eren except I'm forever alone." The blonde coconut looked at the short legged horse. 

"Oh I'm sure you'll find someone Armin." I tried to sound positive. 

"No I'm good this gives me more time to fuck these hoes they need someone to love them." Armin responded.

"Oh my god Levi was right he is a pimp." I muttered. 

"What was that?" He looked up innocently. 

"Oh nothing."

Hanji walked in at that moment and we started explaining what happened to her. 

"Why did Levi snap at me earlier anyways? May I ask why?" Jean butted in changing the mood. 

"He's never really had good experiences with Human's at all more so male humans. He would get abused or almost taken advantage of if it weren't for me. I was the first one who actually showed him love and affection. Levi would rarely talk when I meant him but all together he just stopped talking to anyone besides me. His first and only owner was very abusive. Levi wouldn't go a day without getting at least a kick in the stomach. One day he escaped though and found me on the streets but we were just kids then. We got off easy for a while but it started getting harder as we grew up." I responded to the horse's question. 

"I know I probably shouldn't ask this but how did you two get into prostitution?" Hanji asked me.

"Well it all started with a guy named Kenny."


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N)   
Let's make this quick and shed some light on this situation. There is no definite top with Eren and Levi okay XD. Usually Eren tops but when Levi's in the mood or Eren is in heat he tops. To keep it short (like) Levi's too lazy to top 

Last thing is Levi's not shy. He's actually really rude or really nice and you'll find out later in the story when he starts opening up. He will openly talk to people with the firm deep voice he has and is naturally a little bit colder to people besides Eren. That is unless he's warming up to them. 

He's only afraid of human males because he's been taken advantage of and used by them. Basically he's seen what they're capable of. 

If you have anymore questions about any of the characters that will not spoil the plot and story I will for sure answer them. Do not hesitate to ask.   
(A/N) 

 

Eren's Pov

"Well it all started with a guy name Kenny." I began to tell Levi and I's backstory. 

"Levi and I were really young on the streets. Levi was 13 and I was 12 when we met. I was barely getting by for 2 years using my age to get things easily. My mom died when I was 10 so I had to beg for money and food. I did that for 6 years until I was 16 and Levi 17 we were getting too old for anyone to pity us anymore and it was harder to keep up. We didn't know what to do but one day a guy named Kenny went down our alley. He told us we had a way to get money easily but it would cost us our youth. I had already lost my youth and so had Levi. He ran away from an abusive owner he had lived with. I lived on the streets my whole life so of course it left quickly but I didn't know exactly what he was talking about. What he was talking about was sex. If we just sold our bodies to others we would make money easily but we couldn't be too cheap or too expensive and that's exactly what he told us. We only had sex with one another for money and people paid Levi and me because they recorded us. Unless the price the people were offering us was really high then I would have sex with them myself. I never let them get near Levi or even try to negotiate it. Levi had a complicated past and I didn't want him to go through anything like that. I want to protect him I always did because I love him. We got paid decently for what we did so I didn't complain." Hanji gasped and said she'll be back. 

"I feel bad for being around Levi now." Jean talked towards me. 

"I try to keep him away from people since he doesn't do too well around them. He tends to stick close to me so if you see him try to keep as much distance as possible." Jean and Armin nodded. 

"Eren do you know the name of the guy who first abused Levi looks like." Hanji came back into the room with a notepad. 

"Levi doesn't know the name of the man he said he forgot it the best he could. All he remembers is he had weird eyebrows and blue eyes. I think he said his hair was blonde but I don't remember. He did say he would get drunk all the time. Levi also said he lived more north of us. New Hampshire I believe." I explained all I knew. I only remember this much because Levi tells me about his nightmares sometimes when I comfort him. 

"I'll see what I can do with the information but it'll be hard." She wrote everything down and left the room again. 

"I hope Levi can feel comfortable around people soon and can overcome this." Armin patted my shoulder and I nodded. 

"Thank you Armin." He just smiled back at me. 

~

The next morning I woke up to not find Levi next to me. I panicked jumping up and looking for him. I looked in the bathroom to not find him there then ran down the stairs. I turned to the corner into the kitchen and found him cooking next to...Hanji? I ran over to the both of them with a sigh of relief. I got on my knees hugging his body clothes to mine. 

"Thank God. I was worried." Levi just looked down at me confused. I stood back up and hugged him and kissed his forehead. 

"I was surprised too when Levi walked up to me. He wanted to help me cook breakfast. He didn't say anything but I understood what he wanted to do." I looked down at Levi with a shocked expression. 

"You really did that?" I smiled and he nodded looking up at me. "I'm glad." I kissed his cheek. "My Levi's growing up." He playfully hit my shoulder and I kissed him all over. He struggled to keep his laughs in and Hanji was over in the corner basically dying. I picked him up bridal style continuing and stopped with kissing him on the lips yet again. 

"You two are so cute." Hanji smiled at us too and squealed. 

"Can I help you as well with cooking today?" I asked but Levi shook his head no and made me sit down.

"So you're cooking for me?" Levi shook his head yes and kissed my forehead then going to cook with Hanji once again. I watch Levi the entire time and I saw him get along well with Hanji. He even smiled. It wasn't extremely noticeable but I saw a small quirk in his lips. Levi still didn't touch or get close to Hanji but I definitely saw improvement.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and a plate full of food set in front of me. Levi's pale hand delicately set orange juice next to it. Just because I'm a neko doesn't mean I love milk. I like it but not as much as other things I could be drinking. Levi on the other hand loves milk especially mine. 

"Eren what are you thinking about?" Hanji brought me out of my thoughts. 

"Oh nothing. Thanks for the meal." I kissed Levi on the cheek who sat next to me and began to eat. 

~

Levi's POV 

Armin and Jean were coming over today to watch a movie marathon with us. It was good that they were coming over. I don't know how else I would get used to humans again especially males. Staying cooped up in a house all day isn't going to help me trust humans again. I don't want to keep hurting Eren so I'm doing this for him. 

"Hello Hanji, Eren and Levi." Armin said upon walking into the house. I've taken quite a liking to Armin. He's not anything like I would think a house neko would be like. 

"Sup babehs." Hanji replied to the two walking in. 

"Hi guys." Eren bright as ever talked to the two. Recently Eren and Jean have been getting along of course they fight here and there. I'm not complaining though it's kind of funny to see Eren riled up over something stupid. 

Eren sat in a couple's chair near the side of the tv screen but he still had a perfect view. I sat in his lap curling up to him and they picked a movie. I didn't really mind since I was up for almost anything so they decided on a action movie. I don't know what it's called since I wasn't paying any attention but it looks funny as well. I felt Eren laugh from under me multiple times during the movie. 

About halfway though I felt Eren get a little warm. I didn't think much of it at first but I heard him pant a little because of my sensitive hearing and how close he was to my ear. Worried for him I looked up at the brunette to see him already looking down at me. He wasn't looking at my eyes but at my lips. He had a subtle seductive expression on his face before looking away slightly embarrassed. I could tell one thing for sure. 

Eren was starting his heat. He was trying hard to suppress the urge but he couldn't contain it forever. I tapped him on the shoulder causing him to look me in the eyes. I pointed upstairs mouthing if he wanted to go. He looked like he debated for a while before nodding. I mouthed again 'I'll carry you.' As I got up and picked the brunette up he started to take on the smell of his heat more. I wanted to hurry and go upstairs but Hanji's voice rang through my ears. 

"Levi is Eren okay?" She asked generally concerned. I didn't know how to answer right away and Eren certainly wasn't in the right mind. My eyes quickly found Armin's hoping he would catch up. I made a desperate look and he made an Oh sound once he could smell it.

"Eren's fine it's just a neko thing. He'll feel better in the morning. Levi will take care of him so there's nothing to worry about. It's a personal neko thing so I should probably get going but I'll see you at home Jean. Oh yeah I'd recommend not going to check on them either. It's not something humans should see. Turn the volume on the tv up it's too quiet and I have more sensitive ears." Armin came up with an excuse. I reminded myself to thank him later but for now I just nodded in his direction. 

"Oh okay we'll leave you two be then. If you need anything come get me. We may not be able to hear you with the tv turned up." I hope they don't hear us at all. I nodded towards her and walked up the stairs carrying Eren. When I arrived at our room I closed and locked the door behind us. 

"Do you want to get right into it or-" Eren didn't hesitate in kissing me hard on my lips. I instantly kissed back and pushed him against the wall making him moan. After the moan our lips found each again and rapidly our clothes started to come off until we were both only in boxers. 

I threw Eren onto the bed and climbed on top of him grinding down onto his hardened member. 

"Levi." Eren moaned into my ear. My mouth went straight to his neck sucking and biting with my feline teeth making him mouth my name louder. 

"That's not my name." I growled into his ear gripping onto his hair and pulling it back. 

"Sorry Master." Eren moaned at my fingers pulling his hair and his hands gripped around my back. 

"That's a good kitty. Now does the good kitten want his treat." I said lowly in my raspy voice 

"Yes master, kitty wants a treat. Please give it to me. Let me suck your dick master." Eren begged and I decided. I took off my boxers showing my dick to my green eyed boyfriend. 

"Don't be afraid to get up close and personal." Eren didn't hesitate to take me in his mouth. 

He licked from the base to the tip multiple times for slipping me through his lips. Of course his sharp teeth ran over it but it only made me feel more turned on. Eren looked me straight in the eyes not shying away from anything and moaned around me. All of a sudden he stopped. 

"It's not fun if you're not rough with me master." Eren pouted and I reached down kissing his pout. We got lost in the kiss for a moment before I opened my eyes looking at him. 

"We can't have that now can we? I'll make it fun for you my kinky little kitten." I whispered into his ear causing him to shiver. "Suck me off." I demanded but this time I decided to do a little more. 

I took him by his hair and pushed him farther onto my dick making him deep-throat it. I even went as far as thrusting into his mouth as well. I made sure he wouldn't get seriously hurt but he seemed to enjoy it. I moaned along side him feeling knots in my stomach. 

"I'm going to cum kitten." Eren didn't say anything but just kept sucking me off. I moaned Eren's name a little louder than I was previously and came into his mouth. 

"Did I please you master?" Eren swallowed most of the cum. 

"Yes you did kitten. Come here." Eren came closer to me and I handed him lube. Thanks Hanji. He took it in his hands and gave me a confused looked. 

"Do you want to prepare yourself or have me do it?" I kissed him behind his ear and slowly trailed it down his neck. 

"Ah~ I'll do it. I want to touch myself while master watches." Damn I love it when Eren goes into heat. Eren opened the lube lathering up his fingers and he started with two fingers. Since neko's in heat are naturally prepared already but you can never be too safe. I don't want only one of us to enjoy this. 

"Master Levi~" Eren moaned with his fingers deep in him. "I've been a bad kitty." I chuckled lowly kissing him as he moaned into my mouth. 

"I might have to punish you." My lips hovered over Eren's nipple before lightly flicking my tongue over it. 

"Punish me please." After Eren was prepared properly I flipped him onto his stomach and ass in the air. Without warning my hand came down hard on his bare ass. 

"Ah fuck." Eren moaned out. "Harder." I did as he asked and hit his ass harder than before. His moaning became louder and this went on for about another minute before I moved things along. 

I flipped him back around harshly and started to kiss him deep. I brought his legs up to my waist and wrapped them around. Eren got the message and wrapped his arms around my neck as well. Picking up Eren I slammed him against the wall way harder than earlier. Eren moaned again but I cut it off by biting his lip and sucking his tongue. While I was doing this I slowly inserted myself into the brunette. 

"aaAH~" If I had to name the best thing about Eren going into it heat it would definitely be his moans. Every moan he made up to now means nothing compared to the complete moaning mess he was after I started pounding into him. Eren likes me fucking him rough and hard during his heats and it drives him absolutely crazy. 

I held onto the walk and thruster as hard as I could into Eren. "AH FUCK LEVI!" He screamed. 

"How does it feel kitty?" I moaned at the tightness of him squeezing me while biting into his neck. 

"IT FEELS SO GOOD DON'T STOP!" Eren's nails scratched down my back making me moan too. 

"You're such a slut Eren. You're moaning like a complete whore." I talked lowly into his ear kissing and biting below and behind it knowing that's a sweet spot of his. 

"I'M YOUR WHORE MASTER! I'M SUCH A SLUTTY KITTEN! AH SHIT!" I love it when he screams for me. "I'M GOING TO CUM!" Eren yelled. 

"Cum for me kitten. Cum for you master." It wasn't long after Eren came on his chest. I didn't come yet though. I put Eren back on the bed and put my knees on both sides of his head. I jacked myself off in front of his face while he licked the tip of it as precum dripped down. "Does kitty want his milk?" 

"Yes kitty wants his milk." Eren sucked the tip of my member right before I came in his mouth again for the second time. 

"Levi." Eren panted slightly looking me in the eyes. 

"Please suck me off. I only came once." I nodded slowly making my way down to his v line licking off the cum from earlier. Once I did that my mouth started suck the skin in between his thigh and his dick. "You tease." I laughed lowly. 

"I was told not to rush a meal." I continue kissing and sucking at his skin that was unbelievably soft. 

"So you're going to eat me?" 

"I'm going to devour you." My mouth took in Eren's tip and I started bobbing my head going further every time. I took Eren's legs and spread them wider with my hands. I moaned around his cock purposely whereas Eren was a moaning mess. At some point I started fingering him as well and licked all around his member sucking it. 

I could feel Eren trembling and he only let out incoherent sentences. I could tell he was about to have an orgasm. And by the way he was acting he was going to cum soon. He couldn't say it due to him moaning so much but when his moans got louder I knew he was close. I accelerated my speed until he came in my mouth. I swallowed most of it keeping some left in my mouth. I approached my panting boyfriend and kissed him. Our tongues tangled together and Eren sucked my lip before we kissed one last soft kiss. 

"I'm tired." Eren whispered barely keeping his eyes open. 

"Go to sleep I'll wake you up in the morning. We can take a shower then. Okay love?" I kissed his forehead softly.

"Sounds perfect." 

~  
(A/N)  
Eren had himself a dicky pop.  
(A/N)


	7. Chapter 7

Levi's POV

I was laying in the living room trying to live in the moment of peace and quiet. It was getting late and I couldn't sleep. I was worried for the most part. Everyday for the last week he has came home and beat me. He was drunk and he did it for no reason. I don't understand why he couldn't just stop. Can't he join a 24 hour gym like why am I his fucking punching bag? I'm sick of it but I have nowhere to go. My thoughts were cut off by the opening of the door. 

"Levi you piece of shit what is this?" That alcoholic man walked into the house instantly talking shit. He took another drink from his bottle and walked towards me. 

"Don't hurt me please." I backed away into the wall and he threw the bottle that he was drinking at me. He hit my chest and the bottle broke knocking the wind out of me. 

"See look what you did? You just wasted a perfectly good bottle of alcohol you bitch." He picked me up from my shirt punching me on my face. 

"Please stop I didn't do it you did." I started begging him before the actual pain started. 

"Now you're blaming me you fucking faggot!" He exclaimed he threw me hard on the floor into the glass. He started kicking me in the gut pushing my back harder onto the glass. 

"Can't you just leave me alone. I don't know what you see but nothing is wrong. I cleaned like you asked. I made dinner for you. What do you want from me? I'll do it just please stop please I'll do anything." I cried but he kicked me once more harder in the stomach. 

"You can't do shit. No matter what you do will never be enough. You're only a burden to everyone and everything. Even if you leave no one will want you. You're only a waste of space." He picked up from the collar of my shirt and dragged me across the floor while I tried to kick away from him. He dragged me into the kitchen and turned on the stove he put a knife on top of it. 

"What are you doing?" I asked worryingly. 

"You'll see. You'll see it up close and personal." He threw me back onto the floor. I tried to crawl away but he caught me pulling me up to his height. "YOU TRYING TO RUN AWAY FROM ME HUH?!" He shook me roughly. "NOW YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT!" 

He took the knife that was heated from the stove and brought it close to my skin.

"NO! NO! PLEASE DON'T DO IT PLEASE I CAN'T! I'LL DO ANYTHING! JUST DON'T CUT ME WITH THAT! STOP!" I cried and begged for him to stop but it slowly entered my skin burning me on my sides. I screamed and cried and kept begging him to stop but he wouldn't do it. 

He eventually stopped saying he was bored with me and left to go to his room. I got up shortly after still crying and I went to take a cold shower. I cried mixing my tears with the water from the shower and the blood of my wounds. I cleaned myself and got out. I can't take this anymore. I can't do it. I have to leave I have to go now. I grabbed his wallet and put on a black tank top, a dark grey hoodie, and black jeans. I packed a few more clothes with some food but we barely had any. I had to make do with what I had and I ran out the door. 

I ran to a bus stop and got on the first bus that came. It was late and I was lucky their still was a bus. There was only two people on it a women in a work uniform and the bus driver. The bus driver saw the look of fear on my face and tried to talk to me. 

"Hey son are you okay?" The old man asked with pure concern. 

"Yeah I'm fine." My raspy voice from screaming and crying came out. You could tell something obviously happened but he decided not to continue. I paid the man and he started to drive. I sat in the very back of the bus looking out at the midnight sky. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep. 

"Hey son. Son!" Then I was woken by the same man. "This is the last stop I drive. I hope you get to what you're looking for." I nodded towards him and left the station. It was late so no buses were going to come again that night. 

I wandered around all night seeing as I couldn't sleep with how anxious I was. Morning came and I loooked for another bus stop. It took me a while but I found one. I got on it and hoped to get as far from here as possible. The female bus driver this time carried the same worry as the previous. 

"You okay there hun?" Her southern accent spoke through the silence.

"I'm perfect." I paid her and walked to the back to sit again. I was the only one on the bus so she decided to continue the conversation. 

"If you ran away from home you should probably go back. You look young it would be really hard to make a living just by yourself." She tried to talk me into going back. 

"Anything's better than being back there. I'm not going back." I commented. 

"Your parents must be worried." She didn't give up.

"My parents are dead." I looked out the window looking at the scenery. 

"Who's taking care of you I probably know them. I know everyone around here." Oh she's one of those. 

"He doesn't live around here. I don't even know where here is. I don't care either as long as I'm away from him." 

"He can't be that bad." Bitch you don't even know that fucktard.

"He's an alcoholic who beat me for no reason. He is bad." 

"Oh honey that's terrible. Things will always get brighter." 

"That's what I'm lead to believe." Our conversation ended there and once again I continued on the buses all day. It ended up really late and I got off at the last stop once again. 

The place I was in was really quiet and looked shady. I didn't want to be here long. All of a sudden gun shots were heard nearby and my first instinct was to run. That's exactly what I did. I ran as far as my legs could take me. I could hear footsteps running behind me but I didn't look back. I tried to shake the person off by going in weird random directions. My breath was running out but I couldn't quit. My legs kept turning at sharp corners and I climbed over multiple fences until I couldn't hear the footsteps anymore. It didn't matter as I kept running. I was bruised beaten and kind of bloody but I kept going until I accidentally ran into a boy who was walking by. I tried to just walk away from him but he grabbed me making me growl.

"Hey are you okay? I have some things back in my alley that I can patch you up with. If you're homeless you can stay with me I could need someone to talk to.I'm a neko too so you don't have to be afraid of me." His tail popped out of his pants. I didn't say a word instead I calmed down. "You don't have to talk to me if you don't want to just keep me company and I'll do the same for you." His bright smile was contagious but I couldn't find it in me to smile so I nodded. 

"Okay let's go." We tried walking but my left foot gave out from exhaustion and I almost fell. The boy with a hat  caught me and picked me up bridal style. "I'll carry you. If your foot was in pain you should have stopped running." 

He carried me to a alley and we went back about halfway into it. It's a long alley so no one should be here. There was a place with a metal covering over a box. It was terribly huge but it could fit us two if we got up close and personal. Inside was a blanket and a pillow. They don't look old you can tell the person cares about them. Aside it was little trinkets and things to help if someone were to acquire an injury. 

"Sit down." He patted in front of him on the blanket. I got into the box with him sitting where he patted. 

"There's blood seeping through your sweatshirt. Do you mind taking it off?" I hesitated for a second before taking off the fugly shirt. He took a cloth and some liquid and dabbed it on the wound making me sharply intake a breath.

"I should of warned you about that sorry. I'm cleaning it so it won't be infected. I won't ask how you got these because it's your business but it seems like it was something serious." He cleaned all of my wounds and wrapped them up so it won't get infected. As for my bruises he couldn't do anything for that. 

"If you're thirsty I have water. Do you want some?" I nodded my head yes. He got up going a bit off somewhere and came back soon. He gave me a bottle of water then sat back down. 

He took this moment of me drinking to take off the hat he was wearing earlier. His tail came out of his pants and I got a better look of his eyes. It seemed as if they were glowing. I couldn't look away from them and he obviously noticed. 

"You like my eyes?" I nodded shamelessly. "I get a lot of compliments on them when I'm begging. It actually helps me get more money surprisingly. I've never looked at my own eyes. I only know they're green. At least that's what I remember my mother telling me. I could easily see my own eyes if I actually tried but I'd rather not get into it." I was entranced into them. They looked even brighter since it was dark. He sighed. 

"It'll be warmer with you sleeping next to me. My mom's blanket is pretty warm itself but it still sometimes gets too cold." The boy referred to the blanket we were sitting on. "She died two years ago but I've kept her blanket so I can still feel like I'm sleeping next to her." It was silent for a second. "Sorry that got dark really quick." I didn't want him to feel bad so I hesitantly ruffled his hair. 

"It's late we should sleep. If I want to get more money I need to wake up early the nice people are up earlier." He laid down next to me causing me to lay down too. 

"Don't be afraid to get close to me I don't bite. It'll be warmer that way." I hesitantly got closer to the brunette and he rested his head on my chest with his arm over me. He closed his eyes and I still stared at the odd character. 

"Oh yeah my name's Eren. What's yours?" He whispered seeming as he was almost asleep. 

"L-Levi." I whispered back to him not wanting to wake him up more. 

"What a beautiful name." Was all I heard from Eren last before he fell asleep.

~

"Oh I'm sorry. I'll just try to keep my distance. Armin you're coming with me, I'm going to call jean and tell him I found you. You two," She pointed towards us. " I don't want you guys to live on the streets so I'm taking you in. No buts, or why's. I can't imagine what you go through on a day to day basis and I don't want you guys to struggle out here. So come on."

Eren and I were hesitant. Eren glanced down at me and I lightly nodded after a minute of thinking. He took that as a yes we should go and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and arms around his neck, laying my head on his shoulder. I can't really walk right now due to the activities of last night. 

We followed Armin and Hanji to her car. There were no questions about either of us living on the streets. They respected our privacy and we appreciate that. Once we got into the car Hanji turned up the radio. I took this opportunity to talk to Eren since she wouldn't be able to hear us. 

"Why didn't you bring your mother's blanket with you? I thought you couldn't part with it." I asked him resting my head in the crook of his neck. He smiled towards me bright as ever. 

"My mom's not coming back she never will. The only place her memories will be is in my mind not that blanket." 

~  
Throwback chapter   
Since I love you and this story you get two in one XD. You're welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

Eren's POV (a few weeks later) 

"Eren how would you like to be the lead dancer in the new routine?" Lisa my dance teacher asked as I walked into the door. 

"Oh are you serious?" I said not believe what she said. 

"Yeah I'm serious. Why would I lie?" She smiled at me. 

"I haven't been dancing for a long time though." I was confused as to why she specifically wanted me to lead. 

"Even then you've really improved in the short time. About the dance there isn't one solid song we're dancing too. It's going to be different songs we're going to be dancing to with different ideas, dancing styles but it's all in the same dance routine. You're going to be the lead dancer by being in all of the dances." She explained to me. 

"Woah that's really great and all but do you think I can do all of that really?" I nervously smiled and scratched the back of my neck. 

"Are you saying you aren't up for the challenge?" Her eyebrow raised. I thought about it for a second before finally continuing. 

"I can do it." I smiled confidently and she smiled back.

"Okay lets get started." 

~

"Eren I found out what part I'm doing." My friend and a new member walked up to me. 

"Oh what part are you doing Chelsey?" 

"I'm doing my part with you. It's a duet dance it's to Mr. Saxobeat. Do you know that song?" She asked me but I shook my head. 

"No I don't." She pulled out her phone. 

"Let's listen to it then." She searched up the music and the song was really catchy. I was wondering what kind of dancing would go with the song though. 

"Eren, Chelsey are you ready to start working on the dance?" Lisa's voice met our ears and I nodded eagerly. I was really excited. 

"Yeah let's do it!" I walked over to the teacher and so did Chelsey close behind me. 

"Eren so you start here..." I was listening to all the instructions and watched well we practiced for about 30 minutes before she left us to do it on our own. We didn't have much time though seeing as Chelsey had to leave. 

"Hey I think it'd be good if we work on this together outside of the studio. It would be good practice without all the distractions around here don't you think? We could maybe even get to know each other better and become an even better team." I didn't really know how to respond. I had to ask Hanji if it was okay for her to come over and ask Levi if he was comfortable with someone being there. 

"I'll think about it. Tomorrow I'll give you an answer." That's about the only answer I could give her. 

"Okay that's fine. I'll see you tomorrow then." She walked away but I didn't even notice the subtle wink she gave me before she left. After about an hour I was done practicing for the day and I left saying goodbye to Lisa. 

I left the studio and started walking home. When I got there I opened the door and saw Levi sleeping on the couch. I smiled softly knowing that he was waiting up for me but as always he fell asleep before I got there. 

"Lazy cat." I whispered as I kissed the crown of his head. After I did that I walked up the stairs taking a shower and cleaning all the sweat that's accumulated over the day. It's was about 6:45 when I got of the shower I put on pajamas and walked back down to the kitchen. I decided to save Hanji the hassle and make dinner tonight. 

About 45 minutes later I had made lasagna and I had felt arms wrap around my waist. I also felt lips against my back and I knew instantly who it was. 

"How is my lazy kitten?" I turned around to face Levi.

"I'm not lazy just extra tired." He rubbed his eye cutely while yawning. His ear were tucked back in his hair which was fluffy from sleep. 

"I don't know how you can sleep so much." I kissed his lips gently while picking him up in my arms. He wrapped his legs around my waist and his arms around my neck. 

"I've always been a pet for people you know I can't break the weird sleeping patterns all the time and no responsibility habit. If I'm up at 2am eating cashews in the living room that's my business." I laughed into Levi's neck and laid two small kisses there. Unlike me Levi was born into a home with his family. He and his parents were pets to a human. 

Levi is a rare neko who can turn into a cat but he never does it and he won't tell me why. I think it's really cool but he said it's nothing special. Anyways Levi said his first owner was really nice and he would love to see her again but unfortunately he was separated from his parents and he had to live with his abusive owner. 

"You seem to have no motivation to actually have an occupation now do you?" I smiled up at him. 

"I'd rather do something for a habit then do it because I have to." Levi rested his head on my shoulder. 

"Well that's one way to think of it." Levi didn't reply but after a while he spoke up.

"You made food." 

"Is that why you woke up?" 

"You summoned me with food." I laughed at Levi's joke and sat him in a chair at the table. When I did I heard a certain eccentric brunette walk into the house. 

"Hey boys." Hanji greeted us as she walked into the house. 

"Oh I almost forgot guys I'm the lead dancer in the next dance routine!" I exclaimed as I was getting lasagna for all 3 of us. 

"That's really awesome Eren! What song are you doing?" Hanji joined in on the excitement. 

"There's not just one but a lot of them. I'm doing all of them and it's a lot of responsibility but I can do it." I paused to look at Levi. "Are you rooting for me?" I smiled throwing my arms around his shoulder. Levi kissed my right cheek meaning yes and went back to eating his food. We all finished quickly and Levi went up to bed before I did. 

"Hanji before I forget tomorrow can a friend from dance come over so we can practice our duet dance?" I asked from the bottom of the stairs while she was cleaning. 

"Of course. Why would I say no?" Hanji smiled 

"Thanks Hanji. Goodnight." I smiled her way before walking up the stairs up to Levi. 

"No problem hun Goodnight." I heard her say before I left her sight. 

~

I was laying in bed with Levi as I was playing with his hair. He was in my arms facing me and his face was gently resting on my chest. 

"Levi love?" I muttered softly not wanting to kill the calm mood. 

"Mmm?" He made a small sound in his deep voice of recognition. 

"Are you comfortable with a friend coming over? We're going to practice the dance I'm leading in. Are you okay with her coming over? I mean she's not a neko so I want you to be comfortable and not closed up in here." My hand slowly stopped running through his hair and went down his back until it rested on his waist. 

"Yeah that's fine. Don't let me keep you from doing what you want to do." Levi finally looked up at me with tired piercing eyes. 

"You sound as if you think you're burdening me." I took my other hand that wasn't on his waist ran it through his hair pushing it back. "You're not and you never will." I kissed his cheek softly. 

"You missed." Levi muttered before kissing my lips. I smiled against his lips before climbing over him still kissing him. Levi wrapped his arms loosely around my face. I hugged Levi close to me and he wrapped his legs around my waist. My lips found their way to his pale neck and left soft kisses on it. 

"I'm sorry for missing." I smiled and laid my head on Levi's chest. 

The next morning I woke up and Hanji was already gone. She left us note saying she would be back around 7:30. Levi was still asleep so I decided to make breakfast for him. 

Hey Chelsey you can come over today to practice with me.   
-Eren

Okay great. I'll be over at around noon is that cool?  
-Chelsey

Yeah that's fine see you later.   
-Eren 

Oh yeah this is my address btw.  
-Eren

See you later Eren <3  
-Chelsey

I sent Chelsey the address and continued making breakfast for my boyfriend. I made him pancakes, eggs, and bacon. The tea I was preparing was also for him. When I was damn near done cooking soft steps found there way down the stairs. 

"Goodmorning my lovely kitten." A yawn came to Levi's lips as I began to speak. 

"Morning." The raven haired neko latched his arms around my waist from the back and laid his head on my back. "Why do you spoil me so much?" He asked. 

"Because baby I want to show you all the love I feel for you. You're the one I love so I need to treat you better than I treat anyone else." I turned around in Levi's hold and kissed him deeply. 

"You've been wronged so many times and I want to make up for the times I wasn't there to save you." I continued. "Levi I love you." 

"I love you." Levi brought a kiss to my lips for a short few seconds. "Oh and Eren?" 

"Yes my love." 

"The pancake is burning." I panicked and I turned around to indeed see the last pancake I was making was burning. 

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oshiete oshiete yoOOOOOOOO!" I was trying to throw away the burnt pancake all while hearing the most beautiful music in the world. 

Levi's laughter

~ 

After the burning of the pancake Levi and I watched a few short movies together before he fell asleep laying his head on my lap. The time was inching towards noon and Chelsey was coming over soon. Finishing that thought my phone vibrated next to me. 

Heeeeeeeeey Eren I'm almost there  
Chelsey 

Cool just text me when you're here don't ring the bell

Okie okie   
Chelsey 

I told her not to ring the bell because Levi is sleeping If he wakes up he'll be startled. He just fell asleep and I don't want anything bad to happen. He doesn't really like loud noises much or yelling. 

I'm here  
Chelsey 

I got up from my seat on the couch careful not to wake up Levi. Walking to the door not too far away I opened it to find Chelsey standing there. 

"Hello Eren!" She exclaimed. 

"Hello Chelsey. Could you keep it down a bit Levi is sleeping. Sorry he's always asleep around this time so we'll have to be quiet." I put a finger up to my lips indicating what I had said. 

"You have a pet neko?" She looked up in awe. 

"No I'm a neko too. Why would I have a pet neko?" I smiled down at the shorter girl. 

"What you're a neko!" She exclaimed softly 

"Yes." My ears popped out of my messy hair and my tail from around my waist. It's a habit to do because I wouldn't want anyone on the streets to know I was a neko. That calls for attention. "I'm surprised you haven't noticed." 

I pick up Levi and he wraps his arms and legs around me. Levi wakes up for a spilt second to see us but goes back to sleep not before Chelsey saw Levi's piercing gaze. I put Levi in the side room close by the living room so I'll be around him when he wakes up. There's a couch just randomly placed in the corner and a small shelf with books on it then a lamp beside them. There's also a blanket that I put on Levi. 

I turned around walking back to where I left Chelsey to notice her outfit. She was wearing really short high waist shorts with a tank top that really showed her cleavage and a camo jacket. Deciding not to comment on her outfit choice I began to speak. 

"Let's begin shall we?" With that we started practice. 

Levi's POV 

I watched Eren and this Chelsey girl practice the dance they were learning from my spot outside of the room. They danced really well the problem was the girl. She was being a little too touchy with Eren. She would caress his arms or bend down seductively trying to be sly. She tried to move her hips too much when she danced and showed off her nonexistent ass. If you're going to try to show something off at least make sure you have that asset. 

Anyways I wasn't getting jealous because I know Eren is gay and loves me unconditionally. The girl is going to be in for a surprise when she finds out he's taking by a guy. 

"Hey Eren I can't really get this move can you show me?" Chelsey said in an innocent sounding voice.

"Yeah you do this." Eren's body moved in a smooth way showing how well a person's body can move with and indulge into music. Then the rat tried and she butchered it trying to be sexy. 

"I don't think you're really getting it. Here try and copy what I'm doing. It's about personal preference in the way you dance but not to the point where you lose the musicality in it. Do you understand?" Eren explained while showing her the right way to do it. She actually listened and dulled it down a bit seeing as her trying to be sexy wasn't working with Eren. 

After a couple of hours of them practicing and messing around they finished. Eren walked into the room I was in, sweating to where his hair stuck around his face but it wasn't a gross sweaty he actually look sexy. It was about the amount of sweat he accumulates after a good night in bed. 

"I see you're a awake." He commented with the same smile he always carries on his face. 

"I was awake the entire time. I like watching you dance." I stood up giving Eren a kiss on his lips savoring the taste. 

"Yeah the dance is going really well. It'll be really awesome to see all of the dances come together. I can't wait for you to see it kitten." Eren said between our kisses. "Anyways I need to tell Chelsey bye then my time goes to you my love." He gave me on last kiss before smiling and walking towards the door. I walked after him keeping distance but I paused when I saw the rat's lips on my boyfriend's. It only lasted for split second before Eren pulled away.

"Woah Chelsey imma need you to step like 5 steps back and stay there. I'm flattered that you like me but I'm gay and I have a boyfriend." Her eyes widened and I couldn't help but cover my mouth a turn a bit and laugh silently to myself. I couldn't help it it was funny. My laughter went unnoticed. 

"Oh shit I'm so sorry Eren. I'll- I'm....Sorry I'll leave." She left the house and I stopped laughing before Eren noticed. He turned around to see me standing there. 

"Sorry Levi." I walked away and up the stairs to our bedroom. Eren followed after me calling my name but I ignored him. I had an idea that both Eren and I would love. It's just I would love it just a little bit more than him. Once I arrived in our room I sat on the bed. 

"You let her kiss you and I don't know how I feel about that I might need to punish you." I said in a seductive voice. 

"You're going to punish me?" The mood took a very sharp turn as Eren crawled onto the bed I stopped him when he came in for a kiss. 

"You can't touch me until I say so." I started to rub my member though my pants and began to moan Eren's name. His eyes clouded over with lust and I could tell all he wanted to do was to pounce onto me and fuck me with all he's got but all he could do was watch. 

~  
Smoot Smoot  
Smoot train is a comin'


	9. Chapter 9

"You can't touch me until I say so...or yourself." I started to rub my member though my pants and began to moan Eren's name. His eyes clouded over with lust and I could tell all he wanted to do was to pounce onto me and fuck me with all he's got but all he could do was watch.

My hand unbuttoned my pants and unzipped my zipper. My own fingers wrapped firmly around my own member and I began stroking it. I'm not ashamed of stroking my own cock in front of my horny boyfriend. "I can touch you though." My lips sucked and bit down Eren's neck. I had no intention of fucking Eren tonight I didn't feel like it. Eren was going to fuck me and I'm making sure that he won't hold back. 

"L-Levi." Eren said breathily as his member started getting hard. My hips bucked against my hand. 

I can tell Eren is struggling to hold back especially when I took off his shirt and undid his pants. I didn't pull them down though I just took out his member. My lips wrapped around Eren's nipples licking and sucking them. My lip swirled around it slowly before I bit it softly with my sharp teeth. My lips went farther and farther down in kisses until I met his member. I teased him, only sucking the tip before taking off my shirt. My pants came off too and I only left myself in my boxers. I turned around so my back was facing Eren, I rubbed my entrance against his now fully hard member and he moaned softly. I could feel Eren's hips lightly shaking because he wanted to buck his hips so bad.

"You want to move your hips don't you Eren? You want to fuck me so bad." I teased him my slowing my hip movement. 

"You're such a fucking tease." Eren said before moaning as I rolled my hips harder in his member. 

"But baby you love it when I tease you." I continued to stroke my own member before leaning down so I was on my elbows and knees. I had already grabbed lube from the drawer next to the bed. So I could to prepare myself in Eren's lap. "F-fuck Eren." I moaned his name as I added a finger. "It feels so damn good." I made sure to push my hips back on my finger. "I want you to fuck me so hard." I added another finger and moaned. "Eren shit you feel so good." As I had another finger I made sure to keep moaning and bucking my hips. 

"You just love to see me struggle don't you." Yes of course I do but I didn't answer him. Once I prepared I changed positions so that I was on my back and I was completely exposed. I bit my lip and gazed seductively into Eren's eyes. 

"Suck me off." Eren didn't hesitate to climb over to me and lick around my member. His hands rested on both sides on my hips and his mouth sucked the tip of my cock. I moaned at the contact his hot rough tongue had to my member. "Fuck Eren make me feel good." My hand went to his hair and forced him to go further onto my cock; he did gag but still he continued to suck and bob his head. His teeth ran over the skin of my dick and I started thrusting into his mouth. My head flew back and I moaned loudly. "I'm gonna cum Eren." I warned him but his head didn't rise. When I came he swallowed most of it and licked up what he missed. 

"I can I get free reign now?" He asked eagerly and when I nodded he climb up to my lips and kissed me roughly. He started to grind down on my member and his hand went in my hair. 

My arms wrapped around Eren's shoulders and I kissed him back. I opened my mouth when he licked my bottom lip. He made sure to tease my entrance by rubbing at it with his member while he kissed me and bit my lip. After a minute or two of kissing like that Eren flipped me over onto my stomach. I felt my legs get spread and my hips get pushed into the soft sheets until I felt direct contact with the bed. My legs were spread out horizontally and I felt Eren's member rub against my entrance. 

"Such a beautiful view." I heard Eren say before kissing down my back and the back of my neck. Moaning softly in the sheets I felt Eren's hands find mine. Our fingers interlaced and everything slowed down for a second. "I'm going to enter now; if hurts tell me and I'll stop." I felt the brunette whisper into my ear. 

Slowly I felt Eren's dick in my entrance he didn't move though. He was waiting until I got used to his size. "Go." I said before Eren started thrusting hard and fast into me. My crotch rubbed against the bed giving me all the friction I needed and I moaned loudly. "F-fuck Eren don't stop." I said breathily. Eren bit down my neck and sucked on the bit marks as he continued to thrust. "Oh shit. I love your cock Eren." I made sure to give Eren many dirty compliments because he loves it when I moan for him and praise him. "Yeah keep fucking me like that. Shit you're going to make me cum." 

"You're such a fucking whore." Eren growled into my ear as he fucked me into the mattress. "Does my dirty little kitten want me to make him cum?" He grunted into my ear going as fast and thrusting as hard as he could into me. 

"Fuck yes." I moaned into the sheets I gripped Eren's hands as I felt a climax coming. "Fuck me until I can only remember your name Eren." Eren moaned into my ear and bit down my neck. 

"Eren!" I moaned loudly as I came onto the sheets but I was still moaning since Eren was thrusting into me. Moments later he came inside me. Damn I'm exhausted. Eren kissed down my back as we came down from our high. Finally he pulled out of me and I was pulled into his arms. We held onto each other closely. 

"Eren." I said softly into his chest. 

"Yes my love." He kissed the top of my head. 

"I wasn't mad at all or even jealous." I just wanted to tease Eren honestly. 

"Oh fuck you." His arms tightened slightly around me but his voice had nothing but love in it.

"You already did." I smiled softly. 

"I love you." I heard him whisper. "I know you could never be mad at me. I know you love me beyond belief."

"And I know you love me more than anything."

~ 

The next morning after we showered and changed the sheets we walked down to the kitchen to see Hanji doing something she's never done. She had a huge breakfast for us, kind of like a feast. She has music playing and everything was set so neatly in the room. Hanji stood there with a huge smile and looked at us before speaking. 

"Levi and Eren, you both have lived with me for a while now and I can't tell you how much I appreciate you guys being here. Both of my not so little ones have moved away and my husband is almost always busy with his company." She paused looking for words. "I was never really popular around people in school or in general so I didn't have many friends. I was too eccentric and had too much personality for a lot of people but you guys seem to handle it well. I'm just happy you guys are here for me I mean Levi you don't talk to me but you really help out with just being here. You're very patient and caring even if you don't show it. You have a big heart under that tough skin. Eren you too you're always helping me whenever you can. You talk to me whenever I'm down and help me get back on my feet. You're always smiling which makes me happy that you're happy and you never give up on the people you care about. I know you think you're a burden to me because I take care of you two so much and maybe I'll want something in return but what you're doing now is enough. I love you both just for that. Thank you Eren and Levi. I really mean it." Hanji finished her speech and I was stunned and so was Eren who didn't say a thing. I on the other hand approached Hanji. My hand went into her hair messing it up. 

"Thank you Hanji. We love and appreciate you more than you can imagine as well." The first time in years that I've talked to anyone else besides Eren felt weird. It was strangely nervous that I was going to say something wrong or mess something up. Hanji smiled at me nonetheless. I turned around and what did I see. 

My beautiful boyfriend with an even more beautiful smile on his face.

~

"Oh I almost forgot Christmas is coming up and guess who's coming home? My Family! You'll finally get to meet them!" Hanji exclaimed.

"I can't wait Hanji! When are they coming?" Eren seemed excited to meet them. I kind of was too. I want to see if they're as weird as Hanji. 

"I was just telling you so you would know. Especially Levi I know how he is with humans and I don't want the sweetie to be uncomfortable." I looked over from my spot at the table. 

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." I'm still trying to get used to the whole talking to Hanji thing. 

"Damn your voice is deep. Has his voice always been that deep?" I couldn't help but smile and I heard Eren laugh behind me. 

"Yes it has been shitty glasses." Hopefully she's get used to my dry humor soon. 

"He continues to speak. What is this honor that is being grazed up- wait did you call me shitty glasses?" I ignored her question. 

"Oh shush don't get used to it." I walked over to the couch laying down and Eren stayed in the kitchen speaking with Hanji. 

"You didn't answer my question from earlier?" I ease dropped on Eren and Hanji's conversation. 

"What question?" 

"The question about when they were coming." Eren explained. 

"Oh they'll be coming over this weekend. Just in a few days." She informed him. 

"Wow that soon? I won't know how to properly introduce myself." Eren said nervously before laughing softly. 

"I'll introduce you hun. They'll be happy to see that you two have been taking good care of me and the other way around." Their conversation continued on as I was just lounging on the couch. I soon fell asleep and before I knew it I was dreaming of Eren and I. 

"Levi. I don't think Jasmine likes me." The small neko was crying in his hands. 

"Of course Jasmine likes you. You just don't know how to keep her from crying." Eren and I had a small child named Jasmine. Male neko's can't have kids but they can adopt them. We adopted her when she was 2 and now she's 5. Eren didn't know how to calm down kids but I did and once I did I held her in my arms gently. 

"Jasmine tell your dad you love him." I faced her towards Eren. 

"I love you daddy!" She ran over towards Eren embracing him in a hug. 

"I don't understand how you do that." Eren said with his arms wrapped around the small neko. 

"Well I have a gift with kids." I crawled over to the two and hugged them both in a group hug. I kissed Jasmine on the top of her head then Eren on his lips. Jasmine had messy brown hair and blue eyes. Her ears were fluffy and almost always up and alert listening for things. 

"I don't think I'm a good dad." Eren pouted. 

"Of course you are. You're just inexperienced. Some have a natural touch others don't. It just happens." I explained. 

"You right. You right." He said making me laugh. 

"Who's my baby girl?" I said to Jasmine. 

"I am mommy I am!" She jumped up into my arms. 

"I love you my little sunshine." I kissed her cheek. 

"I love you too mommy." She exclaimed in my arms with a huge grin on her face. 

"I love your mommy too." Eren smiled at the both of us. 

"And I love your daddy," Eren and I kissed in a soft kiss and he smiled at me. "With all my heart." Before I knew it I woke up. 

"Is my kitten finally awake?" I heard a familiar voice near my ear. I looked above me to see a brunette with a bright smile and wonderful eyes look down at me. I knew just from looking at Eren

He was to be the one I spent the rest of my life with. 

~ 

The weekend approached sooner than Eren and I had expected. The brunette seemed to be nervous to meet Hanji's family. I can tell he wanted to have a good impression. He dressed up nice and convinced me into doing so as well. We weren't too formal just in button downs and pants. 

We were currently waiting the living room and Eren's knee was bouncing up and down rapidly. "Eren you're more nervous that I am." My arms crossed over my chest. 

"Oh shit. Sorry Levi I just want Hanji's kids to like me and I want you to have fun. I want you to get to know more people but I also want those people to want to know you or us. Well if you're comfortable wit-." Eren rambled on but I stopped him with a kiss. 

"Don't worry about me Eren." I kissed him again after my statement and he seemed to be calm for a split second before the doorbell rang. Hanji was already at the door before Eren even thought of going to answer it. The older female seemed to be happy and excited to see her family as she opened the door eccentrically. The only thing is the air didn't seem right. I could smell something that was disgustingly familiar like rotten fruit. It all hit me like a truck and I felt abandoned on the side of the highway. My head slowly turned around and my eyes widened to what I saw more so who I saw standing at the door. 

The world seemed to slow down rapidly as I saw him walk in the door. The man that ruined most of my childhood memories. The man that abused me without mercy. The man that left numerous marks and scars of his terror on my body always reminding me of that time. It's the one man that lead the revolution of distrust that I have in the male human population. He was standing right before my eyes as if he's never done a terrible thing in his life. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Farlan." The name spat out of my mouth in the most venomous tone I could muster.


	10. Chapter 10

Eren's POV

Before I knew it Levi was walking quickly to this so called Farlan and started clawing at him. Farlan tried to fight back but Levi was just too quick. I went to stop the two but I was held back by Hanji's daughter. I didn't know her name yet but she had red hair and green eyes. 

"I don't know how long you've known Levi or how close you are to him but he needs this. Don't interfere if it gets too serious we'll pull them apart." She said keeping us away from the neko and older man. 

"But Isabel." Hanji said but Isabel shushed her. 

Levi punched Farlan and scratched him with his claws. Levi tore Farlan's clothes and drew a little blood but Farlan wasn't backing down. Levi pushed Farlan to the ground and punched him in the face. My neko didn't get many hits to himself but Farlan was getting in a bad condition. His nose started bleeding and I could tell his face was going to bruise. I was ready to stop the fight before it got serious. Levi pulled his fist back ready to punch Farlan again but he stopped. His breathing was heavy as he slowly put his hand down. Farlan had stopped fighting back halfway through the punches. 

Levi got up slowly and he glanced my way before walking up to our room. I saw something in Levi's eyes that I've never seen before. 

Regret. 

I went to walk after him but I was held back once again. "Make sure he's okay. We'll take care of Farlan." Isabel said to me. I nodded and walked up after Levi. When I walked into the room he was sitting in the window. His hands were clean of the blood that previously stained them. Levi didn't even look at me when I walked in but I saw him relax. 

"I never told you much about my past did I Eren?" This is a voice I've never heard Levi speak with in my life. It was low and he spoke carefully. It's as if he were worried about saying the wrong thing. 

"No not really." I said in the same tone of voice. speaking carefully. I sat on the bed not wanting to invade the neko's personal space. 

"I'll tell you about it. Everything with every last detail. I want you to know about my life and how I lived. Why I won't shift into a cat anymore. I want you to understand me even more than you do now." Levi didn't look at me once but instead glanced down at his hands. His claws were out but they were clean. 

"Okay Levi. I'll listen to every single word you have to say." I said truthfully looking his way even though he didn't look back. 

"I was born in a regular household. My parents and I were pets." Levi started. 

"Levi come on say Hi." My parents attempted to get me to speak in my human form. I looked up at them confused on how to form the word. I knew everything that was going on and I was quite old around 5 for not speaking yet. I meowed a lot but I just didn't speak. I could write and my vocabulary was very well I just couldn't talk. Figuring out how to do it was hard. Every time I tried only a meow would leave my mouth. 

"Come on let's stop for now." My father told my mother as he ran his hand through my hair. I purred then laid down instantly going into my cat form. My mom smiled and my dad did too as they pet me. 

"Kuchel come for a second." My mother made her way over to our owner who'd called after her. 

"Yes owner." She sat at the owner's lap and our owner started petting her. 

"I see Levi isn't learning how to speak well. I have a friend who specializes in teaching nekos who don't learn quickly. Would you like me to contact her in helping Levi? She's really nice and I've seen her work before." The women petting my mother said as my mom purred in her hand.

"I just want to try one more month. Afterwards then we can contact her." Our owner smiled and nodded. 

"I can't wait to hear his lovely voice." 

It was 4 months later when I spoke my first word. I remember how proud and happy my parents were. They basically tackled me and hugged me. They kissed me all over and pet me in my kitten form. Just to think I only said the word hungry. My parents were always easy to get excited. 

~

One night when I was 12, it was really late and I heard a sound downstairs. My parents did too and they woke up.  My dad told us to stay while he checked the mysterious noice. I turned into my human form and I stayed up with my mom waiting for my dad to come back but all we heard was a scream. My mom got up quickly and quietly. She told me to stay but I followed right behind her. When he got to the top of the stairs what we saw next was heart wrenching, my father laid dead on the floor. Our owner had knife to her throat. 

"Where are the other nekos! We know you have more than one!" They yelled as she sobbed. 

"I don't have anymore nekos please leave." She cried. 

"M-ma." I said shaking as I held onto her leg. 

"Levi." She whispered. "Climb out of the back balcony and run as far as you can away from here. Don't come back no matter what you hear or see. Get out of here safely I'll be right behind you." She said in a shaky voice. 

"But ma d-dad is." I cried as my mom cupped my face and kissed my forehead. 

"Go now Levi. I'll be fine. I love you." She pushed me towards the balcony and I ran. 

"I love you ma." I said before climbing down from the balcony and ran as far as I could away from that house. I never saw my mom again.

In front of me was a bridge. The waters were calm and it wasn't deep. It was clear and had a few small fish every once in a while. The look of the fish made me hungry. My retractable claws came out and I tried catching one. It was proved difficult than it sounded. I splashed a lot of water and didn't succeed in getting a fish. I was trying for 20 minutes without realizing the time. 

"Um do you need help?" A girl's voice was heard from the bridge. I pouted at the girl. "That's not how you catch a fish; you need to be more sneaky." She said and she came down to try with me. "See watch." The girl who didn't seem much older than me waited for a fish to come. She moved slowly and waited for the perfect moment. Once the fish was in reach she grabbed it bear handed as quick as possible. "Here you go." She handed it to me. 

"Thank you." I said and sat on the ground. I just ate it raw, wouldn't be the first time. 

"I didn't think you would just eat it like that." She said amazed. 

"Is that wrong?" I said and my ears twitched. 

"No you're a neko aren't you? You might've done that many times before." She sat next to me. 

"Yes I have and I am a neko." I said looking directly at the girl. 

"Woah I've never met a neko before. How old are you?" She asked. 

"I just turned 12 a week ago." I said truthfully. 

"Oh and your name?" 

"Levi." I said simply. 

"Where's your parents I'd love to meet them." She smiled at me but I couldn't help to cry at the thought of them. She noticed me crying and pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry I guess that's a sensitive subject. If you're not staying with anyone you can stay with me. I live in the dorms of my high school. I could sneak you in my room but you have to hide if anyone else besides my roommates come in. We're not allowed to have boys in our rooms." She pulled away from the hug and smiled. 

"Thank you um.... What's your name?" I looked at her waiting for an answer. 

"Isabel." I went to go live with Isabel and we made great friends. She was really nice and always got me food that I wanted. I didn't realize a person could be so selfless and nice. Soon enough though after 3 months I was caught living with her. 

"Levi I'm so sorry that you can't stay with me anymore but my brother Farlan has his own place. He lives a bit far away from here so I won't be able to visit as much as I'd like. I hope that things will be well for you Levi. I didn't know you for long but I've become great friends with you." She said and in a gentle voice. 

"You make it sound like this is goodbye." I said and pouted. 

"It's not goodbye my little Levi. I'll see you as soon as I can I promise." Isabel put out her pinky and I put mine up to link with hers. 

"See you soon." I said our pinkies still in tact.

"I'll see you soon." And with that I left. 

Farlan's wasn't at all what I thought it would be. At first it started off fine but he just kept drinking and drinking and drinking. He turned in an alcoholic. Isabel didn't see it because he would make sure to sober up before every visit. I couldn't even say anything about it because he threatened to kill me. Isabel visited three times in the 9ish months I struggled being with Farlan. Once was on my 13th birthday and she even stayed over making it better than I thought it would be. That day I was truly happy; we ate cake and laughed. She sang me happy birthday and even took me shopping. 

Once she left though Farlan was back to his old self and even worse. One day it got to be too much and I left. I completely ran off I knew where Isabel lived but i wasn't thinking of her. Being around Isabel would make it more likely to see Farlan again and I all I knew was I didn't want that to happen; not by a long shot.

"After I ran away I met you. The love of my life just happened to be roaming the streets on that faithful night." Levi finally decided to turn and look at me. He looked drained physically and emotionally. I walked up to my boyfriend and I scooped him up in my arms bridle style. Levi wrapped his arms around my shoulders and rested his head on his arm that laid over my shoulder. The raven haired man kissed my neck sweetly as I laid us on the soft comfy bed. 

"I just have one question Levi. How come you've never changed into a cat since then?" I asked recalling him never being in his cat form. Levi's a rare neko yet he never shows it off. 

"The last time I was in my cat form I was with my parents. Every time I would be in my cat form it just happened naturally from pure euphoria. I never had any secrets or burdens weighing heavily on my shoulders like never telling anyone what happens to my parents. You're the only one who knows so we don't have anymore secrets between us. You could also force the cat form but it would be painful. When I was a child I was easily happy and nothing weighed down on me. It was easy for me to relax." Levi said as he looked up at me from my shoulders. 

"I guess you're right. The way you talked about it it did seem to come at times you were happy." 

"It's not that I was never truly happy with you; it's just that I've had my past hidden from you for a long time." Levi defended himself. 

"No no I understand Levi. No need to defend yourself." I smiled at him and kissed him softly. "You seem tired you should get some rest." I said after some time. 

"I'm fine I don't need to go to sleep." I smiled at him. 

"I'll still be here when you wake up just get some rest." Levi muttered something I couldn't quite hear but went to sleep anyways. I found myself drifting of as well. Later in the day I woke up smiling like an idiot. 

On my chest a black cat laid sleeping peacefully.


	11. Chapter 11

Eren

Levi and I had been given an opportunity to sell our bodies for money. It has been harder for us to keep up with taking care of ourselves. This is a really hard decision because I didn't want to push Levi into anything. Being in this situation is way harder than you would think it is. I don't want to lose the innocence I have left and I don't want to rid Levi of his. I don't know what to do. I can't just make this decision by myself. The thought of someone just wanting Levi or me just for their own sexual pleasures left a feeling in me that I didn't like. 

"Eren?" I heard a voice too soft to be the raven haired neko I know. I indeed did turn around to find the familiar beautiful neko next to me. His voice was too hesitant and too soft as if he were worried.

"Yes Levi." I said in the same tone of voice. 

"I don't know if this is a good idea or not. Maybe it'll pay off in the end of maybe it'll come back to bite us in the ass. If only I was a little bit more emotionally stable around some things I would be able to help somehow else. I could work and you could too. We could provide for each other and maybe even get a small apartment for the both of us. Just you and me. We would only need a bathroom, bedroom and a kitchen. Our bedroom would serve as a living room and a bedroom. It would be really small but we do well with that kind of thing anyways. Both of us could get back on our feet someday and even support one or two more little ones." It seemed Levi's mind drifted off to a fantasy that I could only wish would happen. The pale skinned warm male wrapped his arms around my shoulders and buried his face in my neck. Levi kissed me softly and rested there not moving as my hands snaked around his waist, delicately as if I were afraid of breaking him. We've always been close aside from the slight hesitance the older held for me when we first met. 

"You want to have little ones with me?" I smiled and rested my head on top of Levi's.

"Out of everything I said that's the thing that sunk in." We both spoke softly afraid that the moment where nothing mattered but each other would break. 

"You didn't answer my question." I heard Levi sigh and felt his warm breath hit my neck making me shiver. 

"In the future I would love to have kids with you. When we would be able to support them I would gladly mother the kid or kids." I felt a warmth in my chest and I tightened my grip slightly but not harshly on Levi's waist. The words made me happier than it probably should. 

"Okay when we're on our feet, living in an apartment, and able to take care of three we can adopt a child. From there we can see if we can support and want more." I told Levi and kissed the top of his head. 

I felt Levi let out a breath of relief and he kissed my neck softly. "Would you like having kids with me?" I heard his voice as quiet as it possibly could be but enough for me to hear it. 

"I would love it." 

~

It was the next day Levi and I were discussing whether we should sell ourselves or not. It was stressful and I felt terrible for exposing Levi to that. 

"Fuck!" I yelled loudly hitting my fist on the wall. "Why is this so fucking hard?" I rested my forehead on the wall. I don't want to make this decision because it has an impact on both of us. When I tried to clear my head my ears twitched as I heard whimpering behind me. I turned around to see Levi curled up in our box. He looked away from me holding onto himself protectively. 

"Levi." The other neko flinched as he heard his name. 

"Please don't be mad." I heard him say softly in a whispering voice. I stared at him in disbelief at how quickly he could become like this. Was it because I yelled and hit the wall? 

"I'm not mad. Just frustrated." I spoke softly to calm down the other. I walked over squatting down to the entrance of the box. Levi was still on edge and would flinch when I reached for him. "I'm sorry I scared you. I'm so damn sorry. I didn't mean to remind you of something you don't want to remember." I let my knees hit the ground in front of the box and hanged my head lowly. I didn't look at the steel eyed neko but I heard him shift in the box. Suddenly I felt his arms pull me into the place we called home.

~

Levi 

Waking up I found myself laying in bed alone. I stretched reaching my arms above my head then scratched my abs softly. Getting up a few of my bones cracked which was common and I felt kind of sore. What the hell? Eren and I didn't even have sex last night. I later shrugged off the pain and went to brush my teeth and do all the cleaning up for the morning. Then I decided to look for Eren. 

I was walking down the hallway when I felt a hand grab my wrist. I turned around to see Farlan gripping onto it. He had bruises all over along with bandages and bandaids in certain places. My eyebrows furrowed as I glared and growled at him, 

"Do you want to get your ass beat again or are you going to let go of my wrist?" I said in a low deadly tone as I glared daggers at Farlan. He quickly let go of my wrist and stood a few feet behind me. 

"Levi we need to talk." He said in a serious tone.

"Like hell we do." I said turning around trying to walk away but he ran in front of me 

"I'm serious." I took this moment to look over the man. He really let himself go over the years. I'm sorry for whoever gets with that like dude you're not going to anymore clubs looking like that. 

"So am I." 

"Look I need to apologize." I scoffed at his words. 

"Go fuck yourself." I spoke aggressively not letting up on my glare. 

"It's been a year since I stopped drinking and I realized how much it fucked up my life. I had great grades in school and I could've gone far in life but I fucked it up as soon as I got ahold of alcohol. I became addicted over time without even realizing it until it was too late. I had to drink everyday and it messed with my brain Levi. I don't remember most of those years but I remember some of the fucked up shit I've done. I'm terribly sorry for it and if I could go back in time and change it I would. I even got into drugs because alcohol wasn't enough anymore. When my dad found out he made sure I would get off of it and for that I'm grateful; I just wish it had been sooner. I stole from people and beat them even harassed a few. I don't know where my life has gone but I know it went in a wrong direction and I want to make up for all the bad things I've done. Really I just want to win back people's trust so I can at least try to start over." Farlan explained himself in a desperate voice even getting on his knees. 

"Farlan maybe I could forgive you but it's not going to happen immediately or even today. From that apology no way in hell it could make up for all the things you've done. You could say and feel as sorry as you want but it can't change the past at all. I still and will forever have scars of what you did to me. I'll never forget all of the terrible and traumatic events that happened between us either. You made my life a living hell as soon as you stepped into it and I could probably never forgive you. People say forgive and forget but that only works on some cases. Like I said I may forgive you even if it takes time but I could never forget what you've done." I spoke sternly to the man not able to find any sympathy for him. 

"Thank you Levi. I know it's not easy to overcome something like that especially when I'm the one who did it. I just want you to live the rest of your life happy with the people you love. I can't say you'll never see me again since you're living with my mom but I can definitely try avoiding you. If I were in your situation I would need space so I'm giving it to now. I'll be staying in the basement so you most likely won't see me. I just needed to get what needed to be said off of my chest." Farlan finished speaking and smiled at me before walking off. 

Damn did that really just happen? Fuck where's Eren? I need to talk to him. I don't know what to think right now. I just wanted Eren to help me get my mind off things. I went downstairs smelling for the neko just to come to his scent being the strongest in the living room. The lights were dim and the tv was playing some dance Eren was probably trying to learn. He stood in the center of the room looking at the dance intently when I decided I was going to tackle the boy. 

"Woah Levi we could've fell." Eren spoke steadying us as he grabbed onto my body. Did I mention I jumped into his arms? Yeah I'm in his arms with my legs wrapped around his waist.

"I just wanted to see you." I spoke lowly kissing Eren's cheek. 

"All you had to do was say so my love. Please don't tackle me again though we might not be so lucky next time." The taller neko smiled holding me close comforting me. 

"You said that last time too and the time before that and the time before that. You're always going to catch me." Speaking truthfully I let out a small smile. 

"Levi." Eren paused smiling before speaking again. "You're so beautiful. Your smile fits your face perfectly. Such an amazing sight that I'd love to see every second of everyday accompanied by your laughter that brightens everything around it." Eren always had his moments with his word choices. It made me want to do nothing but to cuddle up to the brunette all day and talk about nothing or just laze around. We could even make sweet love all day. I loved that idea but unfortunately Hanji and her family are here.

"You're too sweet to me you know." I rested my face in the crook of Eren's neck kissing there softly. We both were silent for a second before Eren seemed to realize something. 

"Oh I almost forgot!" He exclaimed making me pull from my resting place and look at him face to face. 

"What is it?" I asked hurriedly. 

"You turned into a cat yesterday. I don't know if you realized it or not and I know I wasn't dreaming Levi. You were a small black cute cat that I cuddled with." Eren smiled looking down at me and rested his hand on my cheek. 

"What? I did?" I didn't even notice damn I must've been really relaxed. No wonder I was sore this morning. 

"Yeah you were so cute and cuddly. You even purred I couldn't believe you were my little Levi." Eren teased me which made me playfully hit his shoulder. 

"Yeah yeah." I shrugged him off. "You know I could purr for you now." 

"What really?" Eren asked excitedly and I kissed his neck softly purring into his ear. I hummed licking up his neck slowly. "That's strangely erotic." Eren turned to face me and I smirked. 

"That's the point dumbass."


	12. Chapter 12

_"Levi, do you know how stars are born?" I asked the male gently as he lay next to me. My arm was wrapped around the shorter neko loosely and my face was inches away from his. We were laid out on the pavement of our alley. Looking up at the stars. It was easier to see them due to the lack of light in the small city at that moment. There was a power outage so everything was completely dark except for the sky that it is. Glancing over to the beautiful person next to me, I smiled as he shook his head._

_"It's when the sun kisses the sky and leaves a message to the moon, his one and only lover. And when the sun sets and rises, it paints a beautiful canvas in the sky for the moon to see as a farewell. The sun would do anything to please the moon and wants nothing but to show its love. In its eyes the moon is worth spreading its own light to the new stars to make the moon happy. The sun is deeply in love with the moon; you're my moon, Levi."_

  
**Levi**

  
Morning sex didn't sound so bad. That was until Hanji dragged me off to talk. The mood Eren and I had was ruined. I sadly walked off with the woman anyways. We sat in the small room set off to the side that was a library.

"Can you tell me...what Farlan did to you? I tried my hardest to raise him well and I feel terrible that he could've possibly done anything horrible to you. I knew that something was up with him but never could have imagined this." She spoke in a upset tone as she sat across from me.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked curiously. I tend not to have a filter when it comes to these things. I could easily curse the shit out of Farlan and say the worst I possibly can.

"Don't hold back your words." She replied, crossing her legs. This is her rare serious side that I've come to dislike. I much rather prefer her as the happy son of a bitch she always is. This Hanji just seemed grim and sucked free of joy.

"Well he started with insults and threats, never laying a hand on me. Then one day he slapped me and screamed at my way. I tried helping him with his alcohol addiction but he snapped at me. I had nowhere to go and he told me I'd be dead if I told anyone what he's done. I listened to him because I was young and afraid. To me his words were always echoing in my head, telling me I could never escape." I started messing with with the hem of my shirt just to find something to do with my hands.

"I tried desperately to please him and make him happy. I never once left a mess, I even cleaned his own messes. I did the laundry, made him food, whatever he wanted I did but it wasn't enough for him. He wanted me bruised, beaten, and suffering. Any excuse he could make up made him feel like what he was doing was justice but it just wasn't. Soon it got to the point where I hadn't gone a day without getting hit or having a new wound to clean. My mind had told me it would be a relief if he were to pass out drunk on the side of the road, if he forgot his way home, if someone gave him his own medicine in a bar, and he ended up in the hospital, if something bad had happened to him. I never wanted to see him again once his figure left the front door but he always came back." Pausing for a second and collecting my thoughts, I continued

"I would never be greeted with a 'hi' or 'how are you?', only a smell of a drunken mess and maybe a glass bottle thrown my way to shatter on the floor or maybe against a skin. A nice good punch or slap to any part of my body would do for him. I was forced to do everything he asked or some type of harsh punishment like a heated knife stabbed into or pushed against my skin would occur. If I was lucky for a day, he was too tired or drunk to even deal with me. The mornings were seemingly better but the nights were hell. Farlan was too hangover to even leave his room. I would have to bring him food and pain medicine for the headaches. If I was late I'd get hit but I made sure to never even be a second off. " I furrowed my eyebrows angrily and gripped onto the fabric of my shirt.

"Once he even tried to rape me but luckily passed out before he could even get to my clothes. I was a child at the time, barely even a teen. I was being ripped of my innocence that I tried so desperately to cling onto. One day it was just too much for me to deal with. I had to go, had to leave. I couldn't take his drunken ass anymore. His sick way of punishment, his cruel way of thinking, hearing his disgusting moans at night as he fucked his prostitutes that he brought home every once in a while. I grabbed his money, clothes, and food then left. I was done for with him. It was sickening being around him and I wish I could've left sooner. I was afraid he would come after me but I made sure to get on different busses all night and get as far as I could. As much as I begged and pleaded for that man to stop, you would think maybe he'd even consider that what he was doing was wrong." I finished speaking and looking away from Hanji. I didn't want to see her face right now; I already knew the woman was shocked to hear the truth about her adopted son.

Hearing small sobs come from the woman, I looked up to see Hanji with her glasses off. I wasn't paying attention to her at all through my recalling of past events. She's crying...for me? Why should she cry when I'm the one who was hurt? "Why are you crying?" I asked confused and she looked up to me with water eyes.

"Your story. I just feel bad like its my fault. I should've been a better mother to Farlan. Levi you're too kind to have to go through that." She wiped her eyes but the tears kept coming.

"No, don't feel responsible. It was Farlan's own actions that led him this way. I'm not mad at you at all. You didn't know about his actions so how could you have known?" I question trying to make her feel better. I frowned softly not liking the sight of the brunette crying.

"I know I shouldn't feel responsible but I can't help but to. I'm sorry that he's done that to you. It hurts to believe that a person could harm another like that especially someone who is technically related to you. I've grown close to you, Levi; you feel like another family member to me along with Eren. It pains me to know that something I maybe could have prevented lashed out so much negative things onto one of you." Hanji's voice was a little scratchy from crying and her eyes puffy and red. The tears began to slow then came to a stop. Wiping them for a final time, she cleaned her glasses before putting them back on. I opened my mouth to respond but was interrupted before I could even take in a breath.

A sudden knock was heard and Erwin popped his head in the library door. I never got a chance to talk to Hanji's husband seeing as there was a lot of drama going on. He was way taller than me, no surprise there, and was very muscular. He had blonde hair that was slicked back and parted. His jawline was about as sharp as my claws, mine is sharper and he had blue eyes with massive eyebrows. I guess fucked up eyebrows run in the family.

"Umm, Eren and Isabel are having a dance battle." He mumbled not noticing the serious situation with Hanji and me.

"They're having what?" I repeated, not believing that Eren warmed up to Izzy so quickly.

"A dance battle you say?" Hanji spoke completely dismissing the earlier topic. What the fuck? She was just crying. "Come on Levi we must witness this." She spoke hurriedly while motioning for me to follow her.

"Fine." I huffed as I stood and walked to the door. Making my way to the living room, I saw Eren and Izzy in some ridiculous themed outfits to fit the mood of the dance battle. I laughed seeing my boyfriend in baggy pants and a tight black tank top with a loose jacket. He also wore a SnapBack along with Izzy. They were in the same kind of outfit but in different colors. Eren was blue and Izzy was red. The table and couches were moved to give them space. My eyes glanced around the room to see one more person that I had yet to notice. Farlan was in the back corner of the room in some sweatpants and a loose fitting white shirt.

Disregarding the male, I walked over to Eren happily before I was standing right in front of him. I spoke softly, getting drowned out by background music that played on the tv to everyone besides my lover. "Look at you, my little dancer." I spoke in a teasing voice with a smile.

"You didn't call me little the other night." Eren came back and I raised an eyebrow in acknowledgement.

"I wouldn't call either of us little. Not my long long shot." Winking at Eren, I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist and lean down to kiss me. Wrapping my arms around his shoulders, my lips moved against his in a slow motion before pulling back with a smile.

"Wait, you guys are dating?!" Izzy exclaimed making me jump at the sudden loud voice. "Oh shit, sorry." She spoke quieter than before which I mentally thanked her for.

"Yeah, we've been dating for years. Our relationship status may be just boyfriends but I feel an even deeper connection to Levi." Eren smiled down to me happily and never once looked away from me as he spoke.

"I'm setting up wedding plans now. I'm paying for the wedding and that's final. I need this to happen." Hanji spoke hurriedly and our eyes widened in disbelief.

"You don't need to do that." I spoke softly with a blush.

"We don't need to get married. We talked about this before. We never thought that we'd get off the street so never wanted to get married officially. I'd love to call Levi my husband but besides the name, what difference would there, be in our relationship?" Eren held me close and explained to Hanji our thoughts on marriage.

"I guess you are right. I just want to spoil you two with everything I can. I also want to see Levi in a dress." She teased me and I raised my eyebrow at her.

"What the fuck?" I spoke a bit harsher than I intended to.

"I'd like to see him in a dress too. We need to start a petition." Eren added in and hugged me from behind.

I swear everyone in this house is against me.

~

After the dance battle Eren and I took a shower together. There was no winner since it was more for fun but honestly I think it was because they both danced so  well. It was hard to pick the better of the two. Anyways, my boyfriend and I lay in bed naked and holding onto the other closely. Lazy kisses were exchanged between Eren and I. Our hair was messy and our bodies still hot from the shower. Anywhere I could reach I let a soft slow kiss rest against Eren's gentle skin. His shoulder, collarbone, neck, ear, nose, chin, cheeks, forehead. No place was left unmarked by my lips and the same goes for me with him. I felt his kisses lull me to sleep as his fingers massaged my hips. My own hands left designs on Eren's skin soothingly.

"I love you, Levi." My boyfriend whispered into my ear lovingly.

"I love you too, Eren." I smiled and kissed his lips softly. If Eren ever did end up asking me to marry him, I wouldn't be able to keep myself from saying yes.

 

  
_Started writing_   
_ August.9.17 _

_ Published  
August.27.17 _

_ On Wattpad _

_ So I made another book called Sinner's Pleasure. Currently it has more chapters than this so I hope you read and like it. Thank you if you do. Also an OC story with my coauthor it like a magical kingdom thing. It's on PervertedSouls _


	13. Chapter 13

**Levi**

 

"Eren, can you pet me?" I asked as I curled up in Eren's lap.

"Pet you? In your cat form?" He asked curiously and ran his hand through my hair. 

"Duh." I replied and kissed Eren's thigh. "I'm a fucking cat what do you expect?" 

Eren in return laughed and kissed my forehead. "Alright. Shift and I'll pet you." He replied and I smiled before turning into a cat and rubbing against his hand. The neko pet my head softly and rubbed his hand down my back. I purred lowly as he started speaking. "Oh I don't think I told you but the dance studio recorded a dance routine we learned and posted it on the YouTube channel. It has really gone viral since the last time I looked at it. A lot of people are commenting about me as well."  He spoke and I meowed as a response. 

It's great Eren is getting recognition but no one knows he's a neko and that could be really dangerous for him. Last thing I want is what happened to my parents. I thought as I pawed at Eren's wrist. I rolled over and started playing with hand, biting his finger every time it was in reach to get my mind off of anything bad that could happen. 

"Are you excited for me?" Eren asked and I meowed before stretching and transforming back.

"As long as you're happy about it I am as well." I replied and kissed Eren's hand. "I want to come with you to the dance studio. You seem to have a lot of fun there. I want to be around you and see how you work." I sat up and straddled Eren's lap, sitting on his thighs.

"That might be a bit difficult. They don't allow anyone in unless they're there to dance and you have to pay to be there. I don't want to burden Hanji again." The male hugged my waist and rest his head on my shoulder. I kissed the top of his head and chuckled.

"I can just go in my cat form, love. Tell them you got a new pet cat and it doesn't leave your side so you just brought it along. I promise I won't pee or poop on the dance floor." I smiled brightly and cupped Eren's face, directing it gently so he could look up at me. A smile lay on his face as he looked up at me with nothing but fondness.

"I think you may have found a loophole. Lisa adores cats." Eren responded as he began to rub my hips in a circulating motion.

"So I'll be going with you tomorrow?" I asked excitedly with a small smile and he nodded in response. "I can't wait."

~

"Is he trained?" Lisa spoke to Eren as I meowed and hugged myself close to Eren's chest. He held me up with his hands and I rubbed against his chest before climbing onto his shoulder, draping over it.

"Yes he is. Don't worry, no cat poop or pee will have to be cleaned up off of your dance floor, Lisa." Eren chuckled as a way to ease Lisa worries before she broke her seriousness.

"Now that that's out of the way can I play with him for a second? It's taking a lot of my willpower to hold back." She spoke and Eren looked back at me before picking me up off of his shoulder.

"Only for a little while he doesn't really play with anyone besides me." I meowed at Eren as I felt this woman's hands picking up. Eren wait! H O E. Don't do me like this I don't know this woman! I thought before she started to pet me and I instantly relaxed in her hands. I was wrong this lady has the hands of a goddess. I found myself purring loudly and Eren looked at me with a giggle. "I guess he likes you."

"Aw he's so fluffy. His fur is the softest cat fur I have ever felt in my life. What's your name cute little guy?" She cooed and I purred even louder as she continued to pet me. Oh my god Eren leave me with this woman more often. I thought as I basically collapsed lazily against her hands.

"His name's Levi. I didn't pick it but I like it." He replied to Lisa and looked down at me. Don't judge me with those judging eyes Eren you don't know what this feels like.

"You're such a cute cat, Levi." She spoke in an annoying baby voice but I didn't mind from the fucking godlike cat massage she gave me. When she finished Eren grabbed me and I meowed, slinging myself back over his shoulder tiredly. Why didn't I come here sooner? I thought to myself as Eren kissed my forehead. I purred softly and rubbed my chin against his cheek.

Before I knew it everyone was surrounding me and wanting to pet me but honestly after Lisa, I was tired. I couldn't help but go to sleep even with all the commotion. I tried to stay awake, falling in and out of sleep but all I could remember was Eren resting me on his hoodie and me cuddling into it and closing my eyes. 

I woke up to the feeling of being lifted, looking up to see the familiar neko. I meowed and he smiled brightly, kissing the top of my head. "I'm sorry I woke you up. Practice is over." Eren commented and I meowed loudly as a whine. Did I really sleep through the whole thing?! No Lisa next time her hands are a blessing and a curse.

I frowned mentally, waiting until we were walking home to transform back. I covered my ears and hid my tail with a sigh. "I wanted see you dancing but I slept the whole time. That lady Lisa has the hands of a goddess it put me to sleep." I whined and heard Eren laugh loudly.

"You sound so upset, Kitten. You can just come next time I go and avoid Lisa until the end of practice." Eren responded and hugged me close to his body by my waist.

"I don't know if I can resist her I think I found someone else, Eren." I spoke dramatically with a straight face jokingly, making Eren pick me up and sling me over his shoulder. I laughed as he tickled my sides and carried me all the way to the house. He unlocked the door and by this time I had fell to a position where my legs wrapped around his waist. We were both laughing and I clung onto him happily. 

"Please can I just get his number or something? He's such a great dancer it would be one of the best choices in my career to hire him." I heard from the kitchen to see some lady in a suit talking to Hanji.

"Rico, I love you but I don't know if he wants that kind of hype around him." Hanji responded to the business lady. Eren and I stopping laughing so loud and they looked in our direction as they noticed we were here. 

"You're Eren right?" Rico asked as she walked up to my boyfriend with a smile. "I've seen the video of you dancing on YouTube and the impact you've made to everyone who watched it. My name is Rico and I'd love for you to work with me. I can have you dancing for as many people as you can dance for. My friend Hanji here was making it difficult for me to see you but I really want to sign you to work with me if you're interested." She spoke to Eren who watched a bit awkwardly and I did as well from the position I didn't move from.

“Do you work with nekos, and if you do are they well protected?" Is all Eren asked. Rico nodded and pulled up her phone she typed and scrolled before showing us the images. 

"These are some nekos who work under me and I have a list of every person hired for security purposes if you'd like to see it. I can even hire more for you personally if you'd like. Why'd you ask about nekos if you don't mind me asking?" She questioned as Eren relaxed and exposed his ears and tail, coaxing me to do the same. "And that answers my question."

"As long as you can protect me and my boyfriend. I'd love to work as a dancer with you. Do I get paid well?" I watched curiously as I transformed into a cat and crawled over Eren's shoulders like a scarf kind of. I was more comfortable that way in front of the new lady. She spoke business and I spoke comfort.

"Since I can tell you'll be bringing in big crowds, I'm sure you'll be paid a ton. I can't give you a concrete price right now. We'll need to discuss more of that in my office if you'll come. If you can sing as well that would make you way more than just dancing." Rico responded and Eren nodded.

"I'll consider it, Rico. Maybe I'll drop by soon with Hanji. We can do all the business stuff then?" Eren smiled kindly and Rico nodded.

"Of course. Here's my card." She reached in her bag and pulled out a business card quickly, holding it out for my boyfriend and he grabbed it.

"Thank you. It was nice meeting you." Eren smiled and helped Rico out of the door, locking it after she left. I turned back into a human and kissed Eren's cheek. 

"Were you just being nice or are you actually considering it?" I asked the neko and he nodded with a smile. 

"It sounds fun! A career based on dancing and I get paid for it seems like a job I could really enjoy. I won't have to worry about some dude kidnapping me in my sleep either because I'll have a body guard or something." Eren explained excitedly and I couldn't help but to kiss his nose and hold his hand. 

"I hope you enjoy it. Make sure you read your contract front to back and back to front. I don't want you to miss anything and I don't want you to agree to anything stupid. Get Hanji, a lawyer, and myself to read it as well." I spoke seriously and traced small circles on Eren's chest. 

"Levi's right, Eren. Being famous is tough and I just want to make sure you're prepared for it. I don't want you to be targeted or signed into a slave contract or anything." Hanji spoke from the kitchen as she was in the middle of making dinner. "I'm hiring a lawyer to look at that contract and to come with you to all the business meetings." 

"You don't have to Ha-" Eren began to speak but was cut off by Hanji interjecting.

"I'm doing it whether you want me to or not. I love you guys and I want you safe and happy. The last thing I want is to murder Rico for putting you two in danger or hurting you guys and I end up in prison." She chuckled and took off her glasses to clean them. 

"I'm glad you care so much, Hanji. Thank you for thinking of my comfort but it'll be fine. You support us so much I'm so thankful." Eren smiled and walked over to Hanji pulling her into a hug.

"It's no problem, doll. You guys need to be safe and live long enough to get married. I'm already looking for dresses for Levi."

"Would you guys stop with the fucking dress!"

_ Started writing _

_ June.8.18 _

_ Published _

_ June.9.18 _


End file.
